Immortality (traducción al español)
by max208
Summary: Toda la vida termina un día, incluso cuando uno es un elemento de la armonía. A menos que uno se haya convertido en un alicornio, una princesa eterna. Y en este caso, hay que ver la vida de otros apagarse poco a poco, mientras se sufre la inmortalidad. Lo cual no es fácil, especialmente cuando eres la princesa de la amistad.
1. Adios mi amiga

**Le agradezco enormemente al autor original, IGIBAB, por permitirme traducir esta historia del francés, si eres muy sentimental te recomiendo no leerla, y si lo haces es bajo tu propio riesgo.**

 **No es que tenga sangre o algo por el estilo, solo que es muy deprimente en mi opinión, estaré traduciendo la historia en la próxima semana, más detalles al final.**

 **¡No sufran mucho!**

* * *

Adiós... Mi amiga...

Fluttershy miró el cielo. Era claro, azul, con algunas nubes que sólo aumentaban la sensación de tranquilidad que surgía de este cielo.

En una llanura en las afueras de Ponyville, no lejos de su cabaña, el viento soplaba ligeramente en los árboles detrás de élla, su cola y su melena ondeando ligeramente. Una lágrima corría en el rabillo del ojo.

Descendiendo sus ojos en la llanura, ella revive ese cráter. Todavía bien visible, el impacto había sido áspero, ella lo había oído desde su hogar, y la tierra fue levantada varios metros.

Todos tenían que estar en el hospital ahora. Fluttershy tenía que ir allí, pero no quería. Ir allí significaba reconocer lo que iba a suceder, y ella no podía ir para aceptarlo.

Pero ella tenía que irse, detrás de ella, justo en frente de los árboles, estaban sus animales. Silenciosos. Todos la miraban con tristeza, eventualmente, Ángel se acercó a ella, suavemente.

Se puso de pie a su lado y la miró a los ojos, acariciando su pata delantera ligeramente. Fluttershy volvió la cabeza hacia él, Ángel le dio un guiño, que indica Ponyville.

Sí. Tenía que irse, con su amiga. Ella tomó a Ángel en sus pezuñas y lo presionó contra ella antes de soltarlo y salir. Para despedirse, de Rainbow Dash.

Fue al hospital, le dijeron la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, después de una vacilación entró. Sus amigas estaban allí, dispuestas alrededor de una cama. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack y Spike.

Y Rainbow Dash... acostada en la cama, mirando a sus amigas que se reunieron a su alrededor.

Su condición era espantosa. Sus alas estaban rotas, una de ellas desdoblada y torcida en una posición anormal, arañazos en todo su cuerpo, así como moretones visibles a pesar del color de su pelaje.

Estaba sufriendo, era claramente visible a pesar de sus intentos de ocultarlo. Y sin embargo, se acercó con una sonrisa, que era más una mueca de cómo le dolía, pero sin embargo, una sonrisa.

Después de ser aturdida durante el impacto, ella despertó en el hospital cuando los doctores estaban diciendo las malas noticias. El daño interno era demasiado grande, y no podían hacer nada más que limitar el dolor y mantenerla viva hasta que dijera adiós.

"Te estábamos esperando." hizo una mueca por girar la cabeza hacia Fluttershy, a costa de un esfuerzo considerable.

La pegaso azul pasó su mirada a sus actuales amigas. Más allá de las heridas físicas, ella fue herida por esas miradas. Ella sabía lo que es perder a un amigo. Qué idea tan estúpida ese intento de hacer una rainplosion sonica y volver al último segundo... podría haber muerto de una manera mucho más rápida. O salvar a sus amigas de ese sufrimiento, por ejemplo. Finalmente, no era el momento de arrepentirse, era hora de decir adiós. Y era Twilight, la cual estaba a la derecha de Rainbow, quien comenzó.

"Rainbow..." tenía su garganta apretada. "Siempre has sido una amiga leal... incluso si algunos de tus chistes... no eran necesariamente divertidos"

Dash tuvo una risita que se volvió una mueca debido al dolor.

"No es muy original..." ella dijo, con un ojo abierto, la respiración un poco corta. "citar mi elemento de la armonía como discurso. Me esperaba más por parte de una princesa"

Twilight sonrió amablemente por este comentario que se supone es cómico con sus ojos llorosos. Ella los escondió e inclinó la cabeza, no aprendió a hacer un discurso.

"Nada será como antes sin ti. "Dijo Applejack, casi sollozando sosteniendo su sombrero en sus pezuñas.

Dash volvió la mirada hacia la agricultora delante de ella.

"Lo siento... tendrás que hacer la carrera sola este año, creo".

Applejack puso su sombrero en su cabeza para que no pudieran verle los ojos.

"Yo..." quería empezar Pinkie, que estaba apoyada en la izquierda de la cama, a pocos centímetros de Rainbow, pero esta última suavemente puso una pezuña en su boca.

"Quiero que hagas una gran fiesta, Pinkie." dijo la pegaso suavemente. "al menos así como mi cumpleaños. ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?"

Pinkie asintió con la cabeza con suavidad, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"y también..."

Tosió, violentamente, y luego reanudó, con la voz cada vez más débil:

"Todavía quiero ver otras sonrisas. Quiero que sonrían, que continúen sus vacaciones para siempre ".

La yegua rosa sonríe, una sonrisa de un oído a otro. Las lágrimas fluían por su rostro, pero ella sonrió, y guardó esa sonrisa incluso después de que Rainbow le quitó el casco de la boca.

"Yo me encargare de las decoraciones para la fiesta..."

"Rarity..." Dijo Rainbow, como para decirle que no valía la pena.

"No, no, no", dijo la estilista. "¡me aseguraré de que tu estilo sea visible para todos! ¡que nadie se olvide de ti! "

"siempre y cuando no me olvides, que va a la rareza de mí." amablemente hizo un guiño.

Rarity la miró unos momentos a los ojos, antes de volver a la ventana, mirando al cielo.

"por supuesto que te recordaría... hay momentos en que dices estupideces, Rainbow. " ella tenía la voz rota.

"¿Estás llorando Rarity?"

"¡idiota!", respondió ella, siempre mirando al cielo para que no viera sus ojos húmedos. "¡una señorita no llora!"

Dash tenía una risa débil por la reacción de su amiga. Podría perderla después de todo.

"Asegúrate de que las decoraciones estén bonitas entonces."

"Así va a ser" ella hizo una voz firme. "Serán verdaderas obras de arte".

Spike puso sus pequeñas patas en la cama, mirando a Dash, que volteo hacia él.

"¡Eres la pegaso más cool que he conocido Dash!"

"Lo sé, parece obvio al mismo tiempo.

Ella se rió mucho. En ese momento, a través de la puerta, entró una tortuga volando con un dispositivo extraño. Tanque se precipitó suavemente sobre su ama, aferrándose a ella. Ella lo abrazó en sus patas, sonriendo.

"Yo también te voy a extrañar, Tanque".

La tortuga estaba triste, acurrucada contra su ama.

"Cuento contigo Fluttershy, para cuidar de él.

Mientras hablaba, volvió la mirada hacia alguien que no se había movido desde su entrada en la habitación.

"¿Fluttershy?"

"¿por qué...? ¿por qué te vas? ", preguntó en voz baja, parecía más que pensaba en voz, y no estar hablando con Dash

"Fluttershy..." dijo Dash mirando a su amiga "lo siento".

"¿por qué?", gritó de repente, goteando lágrimas en su rostro, mirando a Rainbow directamente a sus ojos, con una furia mezclada con tristeza en su mirada. "¿Cómo esperas que vivamos sin ti? ¿Cómo quieres que viva después de esto? "

Dash suspiró.

"¿Porque crees que estoy feliz por eso...? ¿por dejar a todos aquí?

Se enderezó, extendiendo a Tanque, a pesar del dolor, las otras se acercaron para tratar de detenerla, pero no tenían el corazón. Querían dejarla terminar su vida como ella quería.

"Todavía quería hacer muchas cosas... con todos ustedes... pero no pude. ¡Y tendrás que hacerlo! Ustedes tendrán que encontrar otra para la lealtad, para tratar con el clima, para hacer travesuras... lo siento... "

Se derrumbó. Las otras la ayudaron a volver a su lugar, estaba sonriendo, su respiración se debilitó más y más, ella estaba luchando para mantener los ojos abiertos, sus fuerzas la estaban dejando. Ella lo sintió.

"me alegro..." ella sopló. "En general, un final como este... es... genial, rodeado de mis amigas... Sí, es realmente... "

Silencio. Todas esperaron el final de una frase que nunca tuvo. La llama de la juventud y el buen humor que estaba en sus ojos se había extinguido, y esto era para siempre.

Ellas se quedaron allí, frente al cuerpo tan joven y sin embargo, ahora sin vida de su amiga. La tortuga se acurrucaba contra su ama, con una tristeza infinita en la mirada.

Tres días después, los preparativos se terminaron, y el entierro podría tener lugar. Pinkie había invertido como nunca antes para hacer este acontecimiento memorable, trayendo varios cañones y poniéndolos en todas partes.

Entre los globos y otras decoraciones, se podían ver grandes banderas con la cutie mark de Rainbow Dash, magníficamente cosida por Rarity, como había prometido.

Ella tuvo varias dudas sobre si coser banderas representando la rainplosion sonica, pues era la causa del accidente. Pero también era el orgullo de Rainbow, por lo que finalmente había hecho unas pocas.

Un gran buffet era por supuesto accesible, y la familia Apple había participado en gran parte de su diseño. Especialmente un gran pastel que estaba en el centro del buffet, decorado en diferentes colores, que recuerdan a la famosa melena arcoiris de la pegaso.

Twilight se hizo cargo para invitar a muchos ponis que conocía Dash. Las princesas, su familia por supuesto, pero también a Daring Do, la autora favorita de Dash, también, y sobre todo, los Wonderbolts, que vinieron especialmente para hacer un espectáculo en honor de aquella que había salvado sus vidas en el pasado.

La única que nadie había visto era Fluttershy. Durante tres días. No hay duda de que estaba deprimida en casa, pero sus amigas habían llegado a su casa, nadie respondió, la puerta se mantuvo cerrada.

"Ella podría haber venido..." dijo Rarity, entristecida por no verla en la fiesta tampoco.

"Uno no podía forzarla..." respondió suavemente Applejack. Todo el mundo vive a su manera, y... "

Fue entonces cuando un grito, un grito poderoso, procedente de alguna criatura masiva, se escuchó, luego vinieron otros dos gritos, todos tan poderosos. La multitud se quedó paralizada, mirando hacia lo que estaba sucediendo. Tres masas oscuras y gigantescas se dirigían hacia Ponyville.

"¡Dragones!", exclamó un pony.

Los invitados empezaron a entrar en pánico. Los Wonderbolts y las princesas se preparaban para defenderse si es necesario, pero Twilight notó algo.

"¡esperen!" gritó en dirección de los invitados.

Nadie se calmó, excepto las amigas de Twilight, que luego miraron en la misma dirección que ella.

En la cabeza del más grande de los tres dragones había una pequeña silueta amarilla y rosada. Twilight se acercó para distinguir las palabras que la silueta gritaba hacia el cielo.

"Espero que tres dragones sean lo suficientemente cool para ti!"

Los tres dragones pasaron por encima de la fiesta, escupiendo fuego en el aire, como fuegos artificiales reales.

Fluttershy había superado su miedo a los dragones por su amiga. Para que sea un "adiós" final como sea necesario, para hacer de esta fiesta algo único.

Y fuera el día más memorable de Equestria.

Una pequeña tumba fue erigida en una llanura en el noreste de la ciudad. Un lugar que Twilight podía ver desde su castillo, en la cima de una colina. Un árbol pequeño fue plantado allí, un árbol con una vida muy larga, que estaría aquí siempre y cuando la piedra fuera visible.

Las cinco se reúnen frente a la tumba. Una pequeña piedra redondeada en la que se escribió "Rip Rainbow Dash - La leal". Justo debajo, una mención que se había puesto sin el acuerdo de Twilight: "amiga de la princesa", que rodea el símbolo grabado de su Cutie Mark. Tanque se acostó junto a la piedra, y nadie, según la memoria de los ponys, lo vio moverse, doblado en su caparazón.

Una morada final que seguramente habría carecido de alegría según la opinión de aquel que descansó allí.

* * *

 **Como ya dije en el inicio, estaré traduciendo la historia el fin de semana, el siguiente capitulo sera publicado el martes, en total son 6 capítulos, creo que ustedes entenderán en el siguiente capítulo porque, si quieren que siga o quieren expresar su apoyo a la historia, haganmelo saber dejando un review o agregando esta historia a sus favoritos, esto me inspira a continuar con la traducción, la cual no es fácil y me gustaria que alguien apreciara mi trabajo.**

 **De por si esta historia es triste y luego trabajo oyendo la canción de Lullaby for a Princess, buen combo para deprimirse un rato ¿no?**

 **Sin mas que decir, se despide max208 con algunas lágrimas después de traducir :')**


	2. La ultima pluma amarilla

**Y seguimos con otro capitulo, disfrutenlo**

* * *

 _La última pluma amarilla_

Dentro de la boutique carrusel, dos amigas estaban charlando.

"¿Está todo bien Fluttershy?"

Rarity miró a la pegaso con un aire ansioso. Parecía triste.

"O-sí... Es sólo que... Ángel no está bien. Envejece, esta mañana seguía tosiendo, se aísla. Me parece que pronto... "

Realmente, el conejito veía el final de su vida ahora. Él era mucho menos enérgico que antes, aunque siempre mantuvo un poco de su mal carácter habitual. Algo extraño, fue que alejó un poco a todos los animales como a Fluttershy de el.

"Oh..." dijo triste la modista.

Ella miró el lugar donde Opal solía dormir cuando estaba trabajando.

"Entiendo lo que se puede sentir", simpatiza Rarity. "Los animales viven mucho menos tiempo que nosotros, y tenemos que aceptar verlos ir... incluso si dejan un vacío después.

Una lágrima se asomó al borde del ojo de Fluttershy, pero ella la limpió y se sentó en el suelo mientras respondía:

" Lo sé, es sólo que... me parece cruel ".

La unicornio se acercó a su amiga y suavemente pasó una pezuña alrededor de su hombro.

"Lo mejor que puedes hacer es intentar salir tranquilamente, sin arrepentimiento ni dolor".

La pegaso se acurruco un poco contra Rarity, aprobando silenciosamente.

Ocho años. Han pasado ocho años desde que Rainbow Dash había muerto. Las yeguas habían envejecido un poco, pero seguían siendo jóvenes, aunque parte de su juventud había volado con el alma de Rainbow.

Fluttershy le agradeció a Rarity y decidió ir a casa, para hacerle algo de compañía a Ángel y dejar que la costurera hiciera su trabajo. A la salida, se cruzó una hermosa yegua, Sweetie Belle, que visitaba a su hermana.

Una vez a la vista su cabaña, Fluttershy notó que todos los animales estaban fuera.

"¿Qué está pasando?", pregunto la pegaso, temiendo lo peor.

El oso le explicó por gestos que Ángel había expulsado a todos de la casa. Su carácter parecía empeorar, y estaba tosiendo más y más, Fluttershy abrió la puerta.

"¿Angel?", Fluttershy paso la cabeza a través de la puerta.

No hay respuesta, entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Fluttershy fue atacada por una pequeña tos seca, y cuando ella se detuvo oyó pequeños ruidos. Una tos también, pero por un animal más pequeño.

Ella caminó hacia el sonido y encontró a Ángel que estaba debajo de la cama de Fluttershy, tendido en el suelo, retorciéndose debido a su tos.

La pegaso lo sacó de debajo de la cama, tomándolo suavemente en sus patas, y lo miró tiernamente con una cierta tristeza en su mirada, llevándolo a la altura de su cabeza.

La tos del conejo se calmó, volvió una mirada debilitada hacia la pegaso. Tuvo que escudriñar sus ojos para distinguirlo, y en ese momento levantó su pata y empujó la cabeza de Fluttershy en un gesto que carecía en gran medida de fuerza.

Ella lo acostó suavemente sobre la cama, y el conejo rodó para darle la espalda. Parecía querer alejarse de todos.

"Angel..." se acerca Fluttershy, "¿por qué te niegas a ver a los demás?"

El conejo levantó la cabeza hacia la yegua. Fue atacado por una tos seca, pero sin embargo intentó señalar a su propia persona.

Fluttershy inclinó la cabeza, sin entender. Ella tosió un poco a su vez, pero sin dejar de prestar atención.

El conejo quería empezar a explicar su situación, pero no tenía la fuerza, ni idea de cómo hacerla entender. A continuación, señaló su propia garganta y tosió de nuevo.

"¿Qué es? ¿tienes un dolor de garganta?"

Asintió débilmente.

"Pero, ¿cómo se relaciona con el hecho de que no quieres ver a nadie?"

El conejo le miró a los ojos. Estaba triste. Sus ojitos brillaban con la humedad que los invadió.

Fluttershy no entendía, pero ella estaba a su vez siendo golpeada por una tos violenta. Tosió una y otra vez hasta perder el aliento. El conejo se volvió bruscamente hacia ella y se acercó al borde de la cama, pareciendo aterrorizado.

La yegua perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su flanco, aún en el suelo.

"Q-¿qué me está pasando?", dijo mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

Ángel, en su preocupación por Fluttershy, se acercó demasiado hacia el borde de la cama y luego cayó al suelo. Recuperándose con dificultad, se arrastró más de lo que podía hacia la cabeza de la pegaso tirada en el suelo.

Su respiración estaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón. El conejo le tomó un casco y la miró a los ojos, desviando levemente la cabeza para toser, pareciendo sin esperanza.

Fluttershy entendido.

"¿Has pillado el Mirthite?"

Ángel asintió con la cabeza, triste y arrepentido. Fluttershy ya había oído hablar de esta enfermedad. Se desarrollaba en los conejos en casos muy raros, se pensaba que había desaparecido. Fue una enfermedad devastadora que destruye los pulmones, sin ninguna cura, y que se podía transmitir rápidamente a los animales de otras especies. Es por eso que Ángel quería aislarse, por eso tosió tanto. Desde el momento en que lo entendió, el conejo había tratado de no contaminar a los demás, sabiendo que los condenaría al mismo destino. Pero Fluttershy había insistido, buscando que estaba mal. Por lo tanto, lo había atrapado a su vez, y Ángel no podía estar peor. Se sintió terriblemente culpable, al juzgar que era su culpa, bajando las orejas, dejando caer unas lágrimas en el suelo.

"No te culpes Ángel..." trató de tranquilizarlo Fluttershy en un suspiro. "No es culpa tuya ".

Ambos fueron tomados por una tos aún más fuerte que las anteriores. Cuando esta última terminó, Fluttershy pensó:

"Me muero..."

Ella ya había pensado en su propia muerte, desde la de Dash, pero Fluttershy nunca podría haber pensado que sería así... tranquilo. Ella agarró con sus dos pezuñas las patas de Ángel. Apenas podía moverse, pero ella lo miró a los ojos sonriendo. Luego lo tomó en sus patas y lo apretó contra ella.

Puede que no haya sido tan malo irse con Angel. Ella hubiera preferido que sus amigas estuvieran allí, para decir adiós. Los animales seguramente esperarían mucho tiempo fuera antes de entender que algo estaba mal, y probablemente se culparían a sí mismos por no haber hecho nada. Pero al menos estaba con Ángel en sus últimos momentos. Qué lástima que Discord no estaba allí, tal vez habría tenido una solución... Pero se había ido de viaje unos días con Spike. Fue una muy mala coincidencia.

El conejo puso sus patas a su alrededor, tosiendo y llorando. Fluttershy lo miro y suavemente acarició su cabeza, antes de toser de nuevo.

La sensación era horrible. No fue doloroso, si uno se olvida de la quemadura en su garganta, pero gradualmente empeoro, como sus pulmones destruidos. Su respiración se hizo más débil, su cabeza comenzó a girar, sintió que su cráneo explotaría.

"Adiós, Ángel." hizo por derramar una lágrima. "Adiós amigos... Adiós a todos. "

Finalmente, no podía respirar. Con sus últimas fuerzas se hundió lo mejor que pudo en el pequeño conejito que le dio su abrazo, también durante la falta de aire. Las alas de la pegaso temblaron unos momentos, ella concedió un último pensamiento a cada una de sus amigas, cada uno de sus animales de compañía. Luego se fueron juntos, en el silencio de su soledad, tendidos en el suelo, inmóviles.

* * *

"Ella vino a mí y dijo que Ángel no estaba bien... Santa Celestia, si hubiera sabido... "

"No se podía saber Rarity", trató de tranquilizarla Applejack, a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, sollozando ruidosamente. "No pensé que fuera posible atrapar el Mirthite."

Estaban las cuatro delante del cuerpo de su amiga que seguía con su agarre a Ángel. Pinkie estaba sentada justo enfrente de Fluttershy acariciando suavemente su larga melena rosada. Ella era la única que no lloraba, a pesar de la tristeza infinita en su rostro, ella estaba tratando de sonreír. Las palabras de Dash permanecieron en su cabeza, y juró no llorar más. Las otras tres detrás de ella, por otro lado, no se guardaron las lágrimas. Aún detrás de ellas, los animales de Fluttershy se lamentaron y trataron de consolarse. Ellos fueron los que reportaron la muerte de Fluttershy. Habían esperado un momento antes de entrar en la casa y descubrir su cuerpo sin vida.

Twilight estaba muy enojada. Una vez más, ella no tuvo nada que hacer para ayudar a su amiga. Peor que nada, ella no había estado allí, sólo para decir adiós. Ángel estaba presente, y afortunadamente, porque Twilight nunca se habría perdonado si su amiga hubiese muerto sola. Nunca.

"Al menos murió mientras vivía con sus animales... Al menos uno, "dijo Rarity, que llevaba sus gafas de modista, al haber sido advertida en el trabajo.

"Alguien va a tener que decirle a Discord", dijo la agricultora con suavidad, girando la cabeza hacia la alicornio "Twilight, ¿estás bien?"

Por supuesto que estaba mal, nada podía estar bien en ese momento, cuando una de sus amigas acababa de dejarlas tan brutalmente. Pero el estado de Twilight preocupó a Applejack. Tenía ojos anchos, llenos de lágrimas, fijos en el cuerpo de Fluttershy, y no había dicho nada desde el descubrimiento de la pegaso.

Twilight sólo escuchó a la agricultora como una voz lejana. En su cabeza estaba empezando a entender algo. La alicornio miró a Pinkie, luego volvió la cabeza hacia Rarity, y finalmente puso su mirada en Applejack.

La naranja no se dio cuenta de lo que significaba esa mirada. La mirada de desesperación de Twilight. Applejack pensó que era debido a la muerte de Fluttershy, y sólo a eso. Pero había más, y algo mucho peor, detrás de esta tristeza.

Un día después el funeral se celebró. Pinkie estaba organizando una vez más una fiesta. Incluso si Fluttershy no hubiera pedido nada, la rosa estaba decidida a decir adiós a sus amigas de esta manera. Había una fiesta para Rainbow, había una para Fluttershy, y habría una para la siguiente, aunque todas se aseguraron de no considerar la siguiente.

Pocos ponis tenían corazón para asistir a la fiesta. Sin embargo, algunos respondieron a la invitación, aunque hay que admitir que debido a su timidez, Fluttershy conocía a pocas personas.

Celestia, Luna y Cadence eran por supuesto invitadas, y cada una dio un discurso para la pegaso

Todos eran más o menos silenciosos en su dolor delante de la tumba, pero el más desconsolado era sin duda Discord, que lloraba con lágrimas cálidas. Lo que habría sido increíble en cualquier otra situación incluso no era sorprendente en la actualidad. Se le escuchó lamentándose, enojado consigo mismo.

"Si tan sólo hubiera estado allí..."

Spike sostuvo y acarició ligeramente la pata del Draconequus para tratar de consolarlo, mientras que él mismo resopló con dolor ruidosamente.

El elemento de la bondad se había ido. Sus animales habían venido en grupos para rendir homenaje a ella y a Ángel que fue enterrado a su lado. Se quedaron tanto tiempo como sus amigos más cercanos.

En un llano al noreste de Ponyville, un árbol comenzó a crecer lentamente a medida que una segunda tumba redondeada acababa de unirse a otra que tenía depositada aquí ocho años, manteniendo en compañía a la pegaso, la tortuga, siempre doblada al pie de su tumba.

"Rip Fluttershy - La bondadosa" fue lo que se escribió en esta nueva piedra, con tres mariposas rodeadas por la frase "Amiga de la princesa". Debajo también aparece "Rip Angel Bunny".

* * *

 **Le agradezco al anónimo que comentó la historia, uno cumplió y yo tengo que cumplir con mi promesa de publicar este capitulo, esta vez les pido que alguien agregue esta historia a sus favoritos, y el proximo capitulo estara listo para jueves si mi agenda me lo permite.**

 **Yo les había dicho que son 6 capitulos, pero el autor recientemente me dijo que publicara un 7mo capitulo, pero dejo a mi juicio el agregarlo o no a la historia, ya que este es mas un extra que nada, pero lo dejo en sus manos ¿gustan que traduzca el capitulo extra? espero sus respuestas**

 **Se despide, max208 :)**


	3. Una manzana sin sabor

**Disfrutenlo amigos :3**

* * *

 _Una manzana sin sabor_

"Tranquila, hermana mayor, no tienes toda tu juventud."

"¿Quién crees que soy? todavía estoy en mi momento".

Para apoyar su afirmación, Applejack dio un golpe poderoso a un árbol, y todas las manzanas cayeron en las canastas al pie del manzano, excepto una.

Apple Bloom tenía una risa que ella trató de ocultar. Su hermana le miró enojada:

"¿Qué sucede? ¡no todas las manzanas se recogen a la vez!".

La ahora gran agricultura de pelaje amarillo se alejó de su hermana tratando de no estallar en risa.

Applejack dio un nuevo golpe al árbol, pero la manzana permaneció firmemente unida a su rama.

"¡En nombre del heno!" grito algo furiosa la yegua dando otras patadas al tronco, mientras que Applebloom se echó a reír.

Finalmente, la manzana cedió y estalló en el suelo, el centro de la fruta marrón quedó en el suelo.

"Y así es como se hace." Finaliza Applejack mientras toma un poco de aire sosteniéndose las costillas.

Applejack abrió la mirada hacia su hermana, entonces su rostro se ablandó finalmente, y ella se rió a su vez.

Su risa duró unos minutos en el gran huerto de la familia. Mientras se calmaban, se oía el grito de un potro viniendo de la granja. Applebloom volvió su mirada hacia el hogar visible a la distancia y suspiró:

"¡Big Mac todavía hace cualquier cosa con los niños! ¡no es posible, ya vera! Te dejaré el resto AJ ".

"¡Eyup, no hay problema!"

La hermanita, cada vez menos pequeña con los años, tomó varias cestas llenas de manzanas en la espalda y regresó a la granja de la que los gritos aún escapaban, el primero se había unido a otros dos.

La agricultora naranja continuó su cosecha, como lo había estado haciendo durante años. En las cestas cayeron las manzanas verdes. Applejack miró a los contenedores y una vieja voz del pasado resonó en su cabeza. La abuela Smith.

La rubia suspiró y alejó los ojos de los frutos, recogiendo su cosecha con un gran refuerzo de patadas. Pero calculó mal un movimiento y su pezuña patinó en el tronco, pisando su pata derecha. Ella hizo una mueca por el dolor. Applebloom tenía razón, ya no era tan joven. La cosecha iba a terminar pronto visiblemente, imposible de continuar con una pata en este estado.

Ella se sentó un poco para dar masajes a su músculo. Tal vez fue sólo un dolor pasajero. Ella no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que su hermana cuidara de la huerta por sí misma. Ella ya lo había intentado sin éxito, ¡y más manzanos habían crecido desde entonces!

El llanto en la granja era silencioso, era una buena señal, Applebloom pronto volvería a continuar.

La agricultora oyó un "PLOC!" por encima de ella. Levantó la cabeza y una gota le dio en el ojo. Tomada por sorpresa, ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente frotándose el párpado con un casco. Otro "PLOC!", acompañado por "PLIC!" y un "PLAC!" fue lo que escuchó.

"¡No faltaba más que eso!", dijo Applejack usando el sombrero para cubrirse de la lluvia.

Sin embargo, el equipo meteorológico de Ponyville no predijo ninguna lluvia hoy. "¡Vamos, otra vez!" decididamente, Applejack buscó un árbol con follaje lo suficientemente espeso para protegerla y se sentó a los pies de su tronco, cojeando muy ligeramente de la pierna derecha.

Ahí estaba ella. En su granja, como siempre había sido. Su pelaje perdía su color, y su melena tan rubia, mantenía cada vez menos de su viejo resplandor. Y a pesar de los años que pasaron, algunas viejas heridas no cicatrizan.

La lluvia no duró mucho. Una pegaso con la melena púrpura larga apareció en el cielo nublado y estalló las nubes grises.

"¡Algo pronto no Scootaloo!" dijo sarcásticamente Applejack.

La pegaso se sorprendió, no había notado a la agricultora, y sonrió mirándola, dándole una pequeña señal.

"¡Otra vez lo siento por eso, algunos ponys no entienden las órdenes!".

"No es un gran problema. ¡Vamos, vamos! ", se rió Applejack moviendo su sombrero.

La naranja pegaso la saludó y regresó a Ponyville, volando de nuevo, dejando a Applejack en paz.

Dudó en volver al trabajo. Por ahora, su pata ya no era dolorosa, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Ella mantuvo su mirada hacia el cielo, y luego se dibujó un arcoiris. Tenía una sonrisa muy triste. Le recordó las cosas, este extraño semicírculo multicolor. Desde su infancia, ahora muy lejos, y un amigo, demasiado lejos.

"¡Dejaste ir a una amiga!" se conectó con sus pezuñas, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Vamos, estas manzanas no se recogerán a sí mismas!".

Se recuperó en sus cuatro patas y reorganizó sus canastas para la cosecha. Pero mientras depositaba la última y levantaba la cabeza, apareció una pequeña cosa blanca en su campo de visión, que pronto desapareció tras un árbol.

La agricultora frunció el ceño pasando a uno intrigado y fue a ver detrás del árbol. La cosita blanca pequeña se había ido ya y se refugió detrás de un tronco otra vez.

"¿Qué es esta cosa?".

Una pequeña pata esponjosa salió del tronco, seguida por la cabeza de un conejo con las orejas plegadas, visiblemente intimidado.

Por un momento, Applejack creyó que era Ángel y su corazón se hundió. Pero era imposible. Sin embargo, este conejo se parecía a él como dos gotas de agua. Sin embargo, no parecía tener un carácter tan malo como Ángel. Sólo estaba asustado.

"No te preocupes socio, no voy a hacerte daño", dijo suavemente Applejack, provocando una retracción del cuello del conejo.

Una ráfaga de viento llegó a levantar su sombrero, y el animal se asustó de este movimiento repentino, huyendo con sus 4 pies.

La granjera sostuvo su sombrero en su cabeza con un casco, mirando que el pequeño conejo blanco se tuerce mientras que el viento sopla más fuerte, trayendo las nubes que oscurecen el cielo otra vez sin que la naranja lo notara. Una gota, pero no de la lluvia, se hundió en la mejilla. Ella lo limpió de la parte posterior de su casco antes de girar.

"Si hasta los conejos te hacen pensar en el pasado, pobre de mí..." ella se dijo en voz baja y dobló ligeramente su sombrero ante sus ojos.

De repente, un rayo cayó a menos de un metro delante de ella, cegandola y ensordeciendola por unos segundos, dejando una racha de vapor en el suelo.

La agricultora se echó hacia atrás por la sorpresa y puso un casco en su torso en represalia. Su corazón envejecido acababa de terminarse. Ella lo sintió mientras se golpeaba fuertemente contra su caja torácica. Recostada en un árbol, sus cascos se cayeron y ella se adentraba en el manzano, con el aliento corto, una pezuña siempre en el corazón, buscando calmarse.

Sin que ella fuera consciente de ello, una pequeña figura blanca había regresado y ahora se acercaba cautelosamente. Una vez antes de ella, Applejack miró hacia arriba y notó el conejo sentado frente a ella.

Su corazón estaba tenso como los latidos eran cada vez más irregulares.

"Todo está bien, creo", dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa.

El animal inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con la mirada triste. Puso su pequeña pata esponjosa en el casco que Applejack dejó a su lado.

El agricultor se retorció en un nuevo gruñido de dolor, mientras que su órgano le envió una nueva espiga de sufrimiento, y el conejo tuvo un movimiento de retroceso.

Applejack cerró los ojos contrayéndose, antes de soltar el aliento y levantando la cabeza, poniéndola contra el árbol, mirando el cielo que comenzaba a llover sus gotas.

El conejo se subió al hombro de Applejack para buscar refugio bajo su sombrero. Desde la esquina del ojo, la agricultora sonrió cuando vio al pequeño animal blanco pegado a ella. Mirando las nubes, dijo:

"Me voy con las chicas..."

El aguacero término sin la intervención del equipo del tiempo, que fue abrumado totalmente. Una voz perforaba en el huerto, una llamada.

"¡¿Hermana mayor!?"

Apareció la yegua con el pelaje amarillo, trotando en medio de los árboles, buscando a Applejack con la mirada. El conejo se asustó al verla y saltó del hombro de la agricultora, lo que atrajo la mirada de la yegua de melena roja.

"¡Ah! ¡estás aquí! " dijo y se acercó, dándose cuenta de su condición. "¿Qué tienes? estás empapada. "

Ninguna respuesta de la yegua que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, como si estuviera durmiendo.

"¡Hey!", insistió Applebloom agitandola "¿te quedaste dormida o qué?"

Para cualquier respuesta, el cuerpo de Applejack giró lentamente hacia los lados y se extendió sobre el suelo, su sombrero volando por la caída, revelando una cara pacífica y congelada.

* * *

La fiesta que había sido organizado por Pinkie acababa de terminar. Sólo había unos pocos participantes. Sin embargo, había mucha gente en esd llano al noreste de Ponyville, bajo ese pequeño árbol que había crecido bien y ya poseía sus primeras ramas gruesas.

Una multitud de ponis se reunieron frente a una pequeña piedra redondeada, el mismo modelo que las otras dos que estaban allí, aparte de que estaba coronada por un sombrero. La familia entera Apple había sido reunida, como cada vez que un acontecimiento ocurría en la familia.

Applebloom, en la primera fila, deja fluir sus lágrimas en silencio, arreglando la tumba con la garganta apretada, rodeada de Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, también en silencio. Big Macintosh tenía los ojos cerrados y mantuvo su dolor en él. El resto de la familia pronunció algunas palabras a su vez, Braeburn siendo el que había tomado más tiempo.

"Rip Applejack - La honesta", con la inscripción "amiga de la princesa" que es rodeada por tres manzanas.

Un poco lejos de la tumba, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike y Twilight vieron la escena con lágrimas, el dragón en la parte posterior de la alicornio. Los demas se habian ido, y no sabían si unirse a la familia o no.

Twilight miró a sus dos amigas. Como la última vez, había algo en sus ojos, una tristeza que estaba fuera en ese momento. La rosa y la blanca intercambiaron una mirada, incluyendo verrugas y sus arrugas. Twilight fue la única en el grupo que no había cambiado en todos estos años. Incluso Spike había crecido un poco.

Las dos volvieron sus ojos hacia la violeta y fueron a cada lado para abrazarla en sus patas, acompañadas por Spike.

"No te preocupes por nosotros Twilight..." susurró Rarity.

"Todo va a estar bien, como siempre" añadió Pinkie con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

La alicornio asintió lentamente sollozando. No, no va a estar bien. Sí, ella seguiría preocupada, porque tenía que hacerlo. Pero en estas circunstancias, como amiga, tenía que creer en ellas y escucharlas, incluso si significaba negar sus propias certezas.

Las tres piedras ahora forman un cuarto de un círculo en frente del árbol.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui otro capitulo de esta historia, espero les encante y sigan con ese apoyo, hoy no les pido más que paciencia, no he dormido y si que lo necesito, el proximo capitulo estara publicado para el domingo, disculpen las molestias.**

 **Aclaración: pregunte al autor y si, en realidad era Ángel, o mas bien su espíritu, el cual fue enviado para acompañar y guiar a Applejack al otro mundo.**

 **Esto es todo, se despide max208 :)**


	4. Las peores vacaciones

**Sigan leyendo :)**

* * *

 _Las peores vacaciones_

Cuatro siluetas estaban paradas en medio del gran cementerio de Canterlot. Cuatro alicornios solos, reuniéndose silenciosamente frente a tres tumbas. Una de ellas, la más pequeña, estaba más cerca. Ella miró a la última piedra.

En las otras dos, pudimos ver los nombres de sus padres. O lo fueron por varios años ahora. Las fotos habían perdido un poco sus colores. Es el deber de un hijo enterrar a sus padres. Y el hijo y la hija de estos dos valientes unicornios habían estado allí para hacerlo.

Y es probablemente el deber de una hermanita enterrar a su hermano mayor.

Suavemente levitando un ramo de flores, ella lo puso en la tercera placa de granito, justo bajo el sonriente cuadro de este gran unicornio blanco.

"Adiós, B.B.B.F.F", dijo Twilight, que contiene su emoción y lágrimas, aunque sintió su voz quebrada. "Fuiste el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido."

La alicornio violeta retrocedió un poco, permaneciendo su mirada fija en la tumba de su hermano. Ahora no tenía familia. Y ese sentimiento que la cruzó, qué llegó tan lejos como para penetrar en su corazón, ella lo conocía. El de la soledad.

"Me gustaría estar sola por un momento " dijo con voz quebrada la Princesa Cadance, que tenía problemas para hablar.

Las otras tres alicornios no dijeron nada y se retiraron en silencio. Cadance luego se acercó a la tumba, sus ojos empañados se rasgaron, antes de colapsar en ella, llorando a las lágrimas de su marido desaparecido. Era la princesa del amor, que acababa de perder este último.

Fuera del cementerio, las tres princesas estaban esperando. Un poco más lejos, sus guardias estaban presentes, también en la agitación.

"¿Por qué no dijiste que era tan difícil...?" preguntó luego Twilight, haciendo un reproche con su voz rota.

Celestia y Luna cerraron los ojos, entendiendo. Sabían que esta pregunta vendría un día.

"Perder a los que son queridos para mí... sabías cómo me sentiría... entonces, ¿por qué?"

"¿Habrías aceptado a convertirte en una princesa si te lo advertía?" preguntó suavemente Celestia.

"No" respondió secamente la alicornio que succionó lo mejor que podía sus fluidos acuosos. "Por supuesto que no ¿por qué me transformas si era para hacerme sufrir esto?"

Su tono era muy triste. En ese momento, las dos princesas astrales entendían que Twilight deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, volver al pasado, y rechazar su título, para vivir una vida normal.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Así que Celestia suavemente pasó un ala sobre ella para consolarla por lo menos un poco.

"Equestria necesita a su princesa de la amistad", se acercó delicadamente a su oreja. "Mira todo lo que has hecho, y todo lo que puedes hacer, sabíamos que sufrirías, pero más allá de tu dolor, traes tanto a este reino y a sus habitantes, tu tristeza evita otras muchas."

"Entendemos que nos odias" continuó Luna, quien a su vez pasó un ala en la parte posterior de Twilight. "No te hemos dado la opción, pero un día estoy segura de que comprenderás que esta decisión, dolorosa para nosotras como lo es ahora para ti, fue un mal necesario para este reino."

"Es una carga que todas llevamos. Sin descendencia, todos los lazos condenados a desaparecer, para llevar a Equestria al progreso y la paz, debemos cada una perder enormemente."

Twilight no podía aguantar más, e hizo la pregunta que más la molestaba.

"¿Cómo pueden soportarlo...? dime cómo lo hacen... "

Ella les imploró. Ella les rogó que le dieran esta solución que permitía a las dos grandes alicornios nunca llorar. Pero eso no existía. La única manera era el hábito, tan tentado que uno podría acostumbrarse a él. Para su gran pesar, Celestia y Luna no pudieron ayudarla. Tenía que ser el momento de hacer su trabajo. La antigua alumna de Celestia todavía sufriría durante mucho tiempo. El dolor se desvanecerá, pero nunca totalmente.

Cadance apareció, saliendo del cementerio, mirando el suelo sin verlo realmente, sino a otra parte. Sin decir una sola palabra, ella abandonó el lugar, y las otras princesas la siguieron en el silencio de la muerte, uniéndose sus guardias.

De vuelta en Canterlot, la ahora viuda parte para el Imperio de Cristal en el siguiente tren, sin levantar una sola oración o cambiar su expresión.

Twilight regresó a Ponyville de la misma manera. Ella no sintió el corazón para usar sus alas.

Mirando por la ventana de su vagón, vio el paisaje verde de Equestria que desfilaba bajo sus ojos, bajo un cálido sol. Sin embargo, todo parecía terriblemente aburrida para ella. Dondequiera que veía, sólo era gris, oscuro. Su corazón temblaba cada vez que veía algo familiar. Por ahí un conejo jugaba alegremente, bajo un manzano salvaje. Allí, en un pequeño estanque, había una familia de tortugas. En cada objeto o ser vivo, ella vería su pasado.

Y en este paisaje, apareció un rostro. Su cara. Esta cara púrpura, con la melena púrpura rayada, con un cuerno entronizado orgullosamente en su apogeo. Por la distorsión del cristal, y por los brillantes colores que la sobrepusieron, su rostro apareció sin esta terrible huella dejada por el tiempo y los recuerdos. No eran las arrugas que habían desaparecido, no, que por desgracia nunca había tenido. Fue esa expresión de arrepentimiento permanente, esos rasgos demacrados, que dejaron su presencia en esta cabeza aún joven.

Se sintió como si estuviera frente a una Twilight del pasado.

"No tienes alas..." murmuró a su reflexión. "Todavía puedes vivir con tus amigas... sin preocuparte de nada... "

La expresión del reflejo parecía cambiar. Sus cejas dobladas, su cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia los lados, y una sonrisa pequeña y compasiva que parecía dibujar. Twilight alejó la mirada. "No cambiemos el pasado, no tiene sentido lamentarse". Eso es lo que intentaba convencerse día tras día.

"¡Estación de Ponyville! ¡partimos en 5 minutos!"

La princesa oyó sólo con un oído al controlador anunciando la parada, y ella bajó del vagón, sin prestar atención a los ponis que todavía la miraban, a pesar de todos estos años, una princesa siempre impresionaba a la gente, aún más cuando estaba avanzando con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando las pezuñas.

"¿Twilight?" de repente la perforó la voz aterrorizada de Spike.

El pequeño dragón llegó rápido, muy preocupado. A pesar de todo este tiempo, no había crecido ni un centímetro. Él vino antes que la alicornio y parecía que olvido lo que tenía que decirle cuando vio su aire completamente masacrado. Llegó a la altura de su cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

"Twilight ¿estas bien?" preguntó, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

Ella sólo miró hacia otro punto, sin tener absolutamente ningún deseo de hablar de ello. Pasando a su lado, dejó caer en voz baja:

"Si me buscan, estaré en mi palacio... pero prefiero estar sola... "

Spike la vio ir, tomando un pequeño suspiro triste por ella. Lo que tenía que decirle vino a su mente:

"¡Twilight!"

La alicornio se detuvo y volvió su mirada hacia él. Por un momento el dragón no quería decirle, para que ella sacara su tristeza en paz. No podía decirle lo que tenía que decir. Ahora no. Twilight no podría soportarlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, incluso si no era una alegría para su corazón.

"Es... es Pinkie... " termina diciendo, lamentándose por la alicornio.

Twilight abrió los ojos llenos de desesperación cuando le pareció que su corazón caía. Era imposible. Por favor, no. No en el mismo día.

* * *

Pinkie Pie estaba en el hospital. En compañía de Rarity, Spike y Twilight. Acostada en una cama, irónicamente la misma cama en la que Rainbow Dash había dejado este mundo hace décadas atrás. Tres globos estaban de decoración, dos azules y uno amarillo, probablemente inflados por los últimos buenos alientos de Pinkie

El tiempo había causado estragos en este rostro gozoso, sonriendo a pesar de su obvia debilidad, sólo realzando sus grandes arrugas. Su melena se había vuelto de color rosa grisáceo, y parecía haberse desinflado a lo largo de los años. Su pelaje tuvo la misma decoloración. Era vieja, y no era sólo una apariencia.

Su corazón, usado por tantos años de fiesta y excitación, acababa de tener un nuevo ataque. Era probable que esta conversación con sus amigas fue una de los últimas. Y por eso mostraron una gran preocupación.

"Oh, no estén tan tristes" dijo Pinkie. "Nos divertimos mucho ¿no?"

Rarity y Spike respondieron con una sonrisa forzada, Si, se divirtieron mucho, especialmente con ella.

"Cada día de fiesta tiene su fin. Todo el mundo va a casa, cada uno en un momento diferente."

Pinkie no sonreía. Era bastante raro, aunque tendía a pensar en el final de su vida, ya que cada vez estaba luchando más por expresar sus emociones con grandes gestos.

"Y cuando nos quedamos demasiado tiempo, es inevitable ver a otros irse sin entristecerse", continuó la vieja Pinkie. "Pero siempre habrá gente nueva que viene a suplir a otra... así que no te preocupes, Twilight"

La princesa mordió su labio inferior para contener sus lágrimas, sabiendo lo que para su amiga significaba.

"¿Cuál es el bien de hacer amigos si es para verlos ir?" preguntó Twilight, con la voz rota.

"Porque eres una persona excepcional Twilight. Tus amigos tendrán una oportunidad increíble de pasarla contigo, como lo fue para nosotras. Y entonces el tiempo pasa más rápido con los amigos, ¿verdad?"

Su reconfortante sonrisa logró que las lágrimas de la alicornio se calmaran.

"Tú también Pinkie" agregó Spike. "Eres una de las ponys más maravillosas que conozco. Siempre sabes cómo darle una sonrisa a la gente ".

La vieja pony abrió sus 2 pesuñas, invitando a sus amigos a acercarse, lo que hicieron. Ella los encerró en un gran y último abrazo, que incluso arrancó una sonrisa de Twilight

"Gracias amigos... gracias " murmuró Pinkie apretándose contra ellos con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos.

Coincidencia o el destino mismo, los tres globos en la habitación, dos azules y un amarillo, símbolo de la cutie mark de la rosa, estallaron al mismo tiempo cuando el corazón de Pinkie dejó de latir. O tal vez fue la rapidez del sonido el que terminó este viejo corazón, desgastado por toda la energía que está pony había tenido y transportado diariamente.

Sus pezuñas cayeron lentamente a lo largo de la piel de la Rarity y Twilight, como en reposo, cayendo sobre la sábana de su cama, la cual crujió ligeramente.

Incluso cerrados, sus ojos mantuvieron esa alegría de vivir, a pesar de que ella ya no lo estaba.

Había ocurrido, Pinkie Pie había muerto. Era el final de la alegre pony saltando, brincando y saliendo de la nada con un cañón para festejar, esparciendo buen humor y sonriendo dondequiera que pasara.

No más elemento de la risa, y tal vez nunca más reír en absoluto. En ese momento era como si toda la alegría hubiera desaparecido de Equestria.

La sonrisa. Una sonrisa eterna grabada en su rostro. ¿Qué podría ser mejor para ella que ir sonriendo? sus amigas también le sonreían. Para esta yegua valiente cuyo único propósito en la vida había sido la alegría de los demás.

Twilight, Rarity y Spike permanecieron mucho tiempo acurrucados en su cuerpo, en ese cuerpo caliente que pronto comenzará a enfriarse.

* * *

No hubo fiestas antes del funeral. Pero había muchos ponis presentes. Pinkie siempre fue conocida por todo el pueblo, a pesar de que su fama se deterioró con el tiempo.

El único regalo de la familia Pie fueron los hijos de Maud, los adultos mayores que vinieron a decir adiós a la que llamaban "tía Pinkie" cuando eran potros. El resto, sus padres y hermanas, se habían ido antes que ella.

Y era un silencio de luto el que se había asentado sobre el pequeño montículo, bajo ese árbol donde la mitad de los elementos de la armonía ya estaban descansando. Se habían pronunciado palabras, pero todos sintieron que no se podía dar ningún discurso a la sentencia engendrada por esta pérdida. Parte del alma de Ponyville se había ido con ella, y todos se sentían vacíos, como si les faltara esta pequeña chispa de buen humor siempre presente, incluso en esos momentos.

Cuatro piedras redondeadas, formando un tercio de un círculo frente al árbol. El primero empezaba a envejecer. La tortuga todavía estaba en él.

"Rip Pinkie Pie - La alegre" acompañado por la ahora habitual inscripción "Amiga de la princesa" que siempre odiaba tanto Twilight, alrededor de estos los famosos tres globos que señalaban la cutie mark de la que ahora ahí descansaba para siempre.

Dos yeguas y un dragón. Esto es todo lo que quedaba de su grupo. Y la unicornio blanco se estaba haciendo vieja a su vez ahora.

* * *

 **Estamos llegando al final antes de que salga el 7mo capitulo, asi que me tomare un descanso, los ultimos 2 capitulos seran publicados el domingo, eso seria todo, les agradezco a todos ustedes que leen esto por haberme apoyado, si leen mis otras historias les digo que no actualizare hasta terminar aqui.**

 **Sin mas que decir, se despide max208**


	5. Una ultima costura

_Una última costura_

"Twilight ¿recuerdas tu llegada a Ponyville?"

La alicornio tenía una media sonrisa algo forzada.

En esta sala del hospital, vio con pesar los estragos causados por el tiempo. El pelaje blanco de la yegua generosa fue poco a poco teñido de gris. Su rostro, una vez tan suave, había sido cubierto gradualmente con arrugas, que su dueña había acabado aceptando a pesar de ser ella, ojos cansados por luchar contra la edad, que ahora se exhiben permanentemente detrás de su par de gafas.

"Evidentemente, Rarity" respondió suavemente la princesa de la amistad. "Habías intentado desesperadamente rehacer mi melena porque Rainbow acababa de peinarme."

"Después todos se dejaron llevar con esa historia de los elementos de la armonia y Nightmare Moon. ¿Quién habría pensado que íbamos a ser nosotras?"

La mirada de la unicornio se perdió en la sábana de su cama de hospital. La pezuña en las patas de la correa a su lado, ella repasó su pasado.

"Me corté la cola para dársela a ese pobre dragón que había perdido su bigote."

"Afortunadamente el la acepto" agregó Twilight.

Ambos tenían una pequeña risa compartida.

"¿Y cuando estábamos en la gran gala del galope?"

"Ja ja, terminaste gritandole al príncipe."

"Y también estampando un pastel sobre él" recordó Rarity añadiendo con desdén. "El se lo había buscado ¡nunca había visto alguien tan descortés!"

"¿y Tom?" continuó Twilight con una sonrisa divertida.

La unicornio parecía un poco avergonzada.

"Pensé que nunca volveríamos a hablar de eso..."

"Oh, vamos Rarity, estoy bromeando."

Spike no estaba respondiendo a esta conversación. Sólo miraba a su amada siempre a los ojos. Su pasión se había convertido en ternura a lo largo de los años, pero no se había debilitado de ninguna manera.

"Y en el Imperio de Cristal, era algo mágico... volveré a ver mi pelaje de nuevo así."

Twilight perdió su sonrisa un poco. No se atrevió a responder esta vez, queriendo no romper sus esperanzas. Era demasiado tarde para volver ahora...

"Y Coco" continuó Rarity, llena de nostalgia. "¡Qué talento tenía ya en ese momento!"

"Una gran costurera de Manehattan. Su nombre es una referencia en el campo de la moda."

"Debería visitarla para ver cómo está la tienda en Manehattan."

Una vez más, la alicornio no respondió, dejando a Rarity con sus hermosos pensamientos. Ella simplemente no podía recordarle que Coco había muerto dos años antes, estaba por encima de su fuerza.

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación, mientras que Rarity parecía pensar, lanzando una mirada cariñosa a Spike. Este último había crecido un poco con el tiempo, unos centímetros que le permitían acercarse mejor a su dama.

"¿Twilight?" ella termina preguntando, con un poco menos de aire que antes.

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedes decirme... por qué recuerdo todo esto, cuando ni siquiera sé de qué hablábamos hace cinco minutos?"

La princesa de la amistad tenía un hueco en su corazón. Ella era consciente de eso. Tal vez no por completo, pero entendía que ella estaba olvidando cosas. Sin embargo, Twilight se negó a desmoralizarse. No se suponía que fuera un momento triste. Esta vez no.

"Porque estos son buenos recuerdos Rarity. Incluso a tu edad, te acuerdas de eso."

Otro silencio se instaló después de esta respuesta. Rarity acarició suavemente con su casco las garras del dragón, siempre con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa en la cara. Luego se volvió de nuevo a su amiga.

"...Twilight ¿te acuerdas de tu llegada a Ponyville?"

La alicornio se mordió el labio para no fundirse en lágrimas. Se le había olvidado. Todavía, en el fondo de ella, Twilight encontró la fuerza para responder con una sonrisa muy triste:

"Sí, Rarity... si recuerdo... "

La antigua costurera inclinó un poco la cabeza, tanto como sus viejos cervicales le permitieron.

"¿Por qué haces una cara asi Twilight?"

"Yo... pienso en todo lo que hemos pasado... todos esos buenos tiempos."

Twilight pasó un casco sobre sus ojos llenandolos con lágrimas, sollozando discretamente, mientras que su amiga respondió.

"Oh… yo estaba pensando en ello, qué coincidencia, ¿no?, es la única cosa que recuerdo... "

"sí... una coincidencia... "

"¿Dónde está Sweetie Belle?"

"Ella no podía venir" dijo la alicornio con la garganta anudada. "Ella está muy ocupada."

"Oh, lástima... "

Rarity tenía una mirada un poco triste. Le hubiera gustado ver a su hermanita de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Twilight siguió agrietandose. Ser obligada a mentir a su última amiga sólo porque ella no podía recordar. Que ella no se diera cuenta de cuánto tiempo había vivido, y los muchos que habían desaparecido, uno tras otro. Entre todos los ponis que Twilight había visto cuando llegó a Ponyville, sólo quedaba Rarity. Hasta los potros de aquella época eran viejos ahora.

Twilight se negó a dejarla ir con un pensamiento tan triste. Rarity había vivido mucho tiempo, pero ella había sido feliz, y estaba fuera de su cuestión de que todo estaba perdido en sus últimos momentos.

"Y tu tienda en Canterlot ¿recuerdas?" dijo la alicornio en un tono sonriente. Pero su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció mirando a su amiga.

Sus ojos cerrados, la calma del aire, la cabeza puesta contra su almohada. La unicornio se había extinguido, su casco todavía en las pequeñas garras del dragón, se derrumbó junto a ella, sollozando en su colchón. Se acabó.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, Twilight y Spike volvieron a esa gran colina cerca de Ponyville. El viento vino a acariciar la melena violeta de cierta alicornio. Sus plumas vibraban bajo esa ligera brisa.

El dragón tenía sus garras una con otra, temblando de dolor.

Ambos estaban bajo un árbol con ramas proporcionadas, lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad.

Sólo había dos esa colina. La princesa y su ayudante número uno, una concha de tortuga, y cinco piedras. Nadie más había venido.

Spike estaba desconsolado. Nunca había llorado tanto, sin embargo, había visto a ponys que sí. Pero ahora lleva dos días llorando. Twilight ni siquiera estaba segura de que se las arreglara para dormir o comer desde entonces.

Delante de ellos, una piedra más para el grupo excepcional que descansaba debajo. Una gran unicornio, una gran costurera, pero sobre todo una gran amiga. Una última amiga.

Este último comienzo había sido difícil para Twilight. Su última amiga que se iba sin siquiera recordar sus últimas palabras. Años desde que estaba perdiendo memoria de corto plazo. Sin siquiera recordar que ella abrió la puerta.

Sin embargo, fue en este fin de la vida que ella había mostrado su generosidad, esparciendo regalos en la ciudad, cosiendo gratis para todos, hasta que ya no podía levantar una aguja con su magia, ni mantener un pliegue en sus pezuñas.

Tal vez ella había hecho todo esto para compensar las arrugas que habían manchado su cuerpo tan hermoso, el cuerpo que había buscado por todos los medios mantener presentable, distinguido, refinado.

Qué irónico que fuera la que más temía los efectos devastadores de la vejez, que vivieron más tiempo. Al menos quince años más que Pinkie. Y mucho más tiempo que los otros. Más de medio siglo de diferencia con Rainbow Dash.

Feliz con una sonrisa recordando, tres veces seguidas sin darse cuenta, todos los buenos recuerdos con sus amigos.

Y luego todo se detuvo con calma. Su corazón, su respiración, su vida, y peor que cualquier cosa para Twilight, su presencia.

La última de sus amigas se había ido. Y especialmente esta vez, la alicornio había pedido algo personal. Un funeral sola. Porque era todo.


	6. Hasta el fin de la eternidad

_Hasta el fin de la eternidad_

"Entonces, su majestad ¿qué debemos hacer?"

Dos grandes ojos de color violeta se elevaron por encima del largo pergamino por lo que acababa de hablar el grifo. Escondida detrás del trozo de papel, la alicornio aparece mirando al Mensajero.

En un suspiro, ella dobló mágicamente el pergamino, revelando su silueta esbelta y su melena larga y ondulada al grifo esperando su respuesta.

"Este conflicto es absurdo" comentó la princesa. "Las amenazas por El nuevo Yakyakistan son de gran tamaño en lo referente a lo sufrido. El Océanymph tiene otras cosas que pensar, como que todavía tienen que lidiar con los heridos debido al último tsunami... "

"Como cada vez, majestad" se permitió comentar el grifo con una apariencia de sonrisa, tratando de relajar la atmósfera. "El nuevo Yakyakistan nunca ha sido conocido por su diplomacia."

"No, de hecho" respondió la princesa con una risa muy pequeña, antes de recuperar su aire sincero. "Pero debemos evitar una nueva guerra. Este es nuestro papel como miembro fundador del Consejo Mundial ".

"Entonces, ¿cuál será la respuesta?"

La princesa salió con otro pergamino en blanco y una pluma, escribiendo en él sin tinta, sino usando su magia para quemar las letras púrpuras dentro. Luego enrolló el pergamino y lo marcó con su sello, antes de entregarlo al grifo.

"Los líderes de El nuevo Yakyakistan deben entender que no pueden seguir haciéndolo".

"Espero que lo entiendan esta vez" respondió el Mensajero e inclinó la cabeza. "Buenos días, majestad."

El grifo voló a través de una ventana cercana, dejando a la princesa sola en su sala del trono.

Sin ser vista en el resto de la sala, la alicornio se levantó, sacando de sus pensamientos los problemas que podrían haber causado el último incidente diplomático que acababa de resolver. Tenía algo mucho más feliz en mente. De hecho, hoy iba a ser capaz de ver a un viejo amigo. Un amigo que no había sido capaz de ver durante varios meses.

Con un espíritu no oculto, ella fue a mirar entre sus pertenencias una pequeña bolsa dañada, remendada con costuras torpes, y que ya no quedaba con su estatura actual. Pero ella sólo sacaba esta bolsa para ocasiones muy especiales después de todo.

Mientras tarareaba una pequeña canción de un tiempo antiguo, ella estaba ocupada poniendo varias gemas coloridas en la bolsa. Las había escogido cuidadosamente de una carga que había sido entregada a los joyeros de la ciudad el día anterior. Como princesa, los comerciantes estaban encantados de dejarla tener unas cuantas piedras gratis, especialmente porque ella no pide más de una vez al año.

Por supuesto, nadie sabía realmente por qué estaba pidiendo piedras, pero era una princesa ¿quién podría atreverse a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo con ellas?

La bolsa estaba cerrada, y la última de las princesas de Equestria se lanzó fuera de su castillo, sus alas se extendieron. Una suave brisa se cernía sobre la Megaciudad de Ponyville, y la alicornio volaba con gracia y majestuosidad sobre los grandes edificios.

Guiada por el sol, se fue al sur. Pasando kilómetros de viviendas, planeo mucho tiempo bajo la luz resplandeciente de la estrella del día, levantando a veces ojos al cielo para ver la luna. Esta última, fragmentada por un antiguo cataclismo, separada en tres grandes trozos, no se movía desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso si Twilight había tomado el papel de mover el sol, ella nunca había intentado mover la luna. Desde entonces, el cuerpo fracturado de la antigua estrella de la noche descansaba para siempre en el cielo de Equestria.

La alicornio negó con la cabeza un poco para salir de su sueño. Pronto llegaría a su destino. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que las grandes montañas estaban a la vista.

Es en el corazón de estas, cerca de la cima de uno de los picos más altos, que aterrizó suavemente en el umbral de una cueva en la entrada colosal. Twilight no estaba ninguna manera asustada por la inquietante apariencia de la cueva y se metió en ella, pasando cerca de una pared donde había un rastro de garra con su tamaño.

Dentro había una fuente de luz. Un pequeño fuego mágico que brilla con un resplandor verde, detrás de la cual había una gran masa oscura.

La enorme silueta, que podría haber sido tomada por una roca, fue repentinamente iluminada por dos grandes círculos verdes, bordeados por otros blancos y con una hendidura negra en su centro. El gran dragón entonces levantó su enorme cabeza para mirar a la recién llegada, revelando sus colmillos en una sonrisa.

Levantando una pata tras otra para acercarse a la alicornio, levantó un brazo tan grande como un carruaje y la tomó en sus garras, con una delicadeza infinita, llevándola a su cara. Twilight llegó a pegar su cara contra la del gran reptil sonriendo.

"Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Twilight" dijo que el dragón con cierta emoción.

"Me alegro de verte también, Spike" respondió la alicornio con una gran sonrisa.

El viejo amigo de la princesa se tumbó en el suelo, antes de enderezarse con toda su altura para estirarse a medida que preguntaba:

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?"

"Ocho meses, si no me equivoco", respondió Twilight. "Hay tantas cosas en marcha, que pierdo un poco la noción del tiempo".

"¿Problemas?" preguntó inmediatamente el dragón al mirar a su amiga.

"Nada serio" se apresuró a añadir la alicornio sacudiendo un casco "es sólo que pienso cómo puedo encontrar descanso entre asuntos diplomáticos, los problemas económicos de Equestria, por no hablar de mi alumno que me envía informes sobre sus lecciones."

"¿Todavía no tienes a nadie para confiarle ese trabajo?" dijo Spike. "siento que te estoy haciendo esta pregunta cada vez que nos vemos".

"bueno..." dudó la princesa, un poco avergonzada por la pregunta. "Twinkle Dawn está progresando, pero aún no está lista para convertirse en una princesa. Sólo la he enviado a Manehattan por un año, es demasiado pronto. Ya lo aprendí a costa mía. E incluso si estoy rodeada de abogados y alcaldes, hacer todo ese trabajo es un poco agotador".

El dragón permaneció en silencio, mirando con tristeza a su amiga a quien no podía dejar de ayudar. Twilight inclinó la mirada en un suspiro.

"Si no hubiera perdido el hechizo para transformar ponys en alicornios, tendría a dos de mis antiguos alumnos a mi lado para ayudarme..."

"¿No puedes encontrarlo?"

"No tengo tiempo" explicó la yegua sentada frente al fuego para calentarse un poco. "E incluso si tuviera el tiempo, el hechizo requiere la magia de al menos dos alicornios para trabajar. Y el último alicornio aún vivo, aparte de mí, no sabe la suficiente magia como para ayudarme. Me tomaría meses encontrar la fórmula del hechizo, y años para enseñar magia a un alicornio".

Una vez más, el dragón guardó silencio por unos momentos, viendo a su amiga tratando de calentarse con su fuego, atacada por la humedad de la cueva. Spike inhaló suavemente y sopló nuevas llamas para ayudar a las que ya están presentes. Luego se sentó delante de su amiga, mirándola hablando:

"Pero puede valer la pena. Equestria no puede depender de ti para siempre".

"¡No, Spike!" replicó la alicornio mirando el fuego. "¡Es el deber que Celestia, Luna y Cadance me confiado a mí! ¡cada vez que me doy un descanso de una semana, me encuentro con ponis que vienen a verme, en pánico, porque algo está mal! ¡Estoy levantando y durmiendo el sol! ¡He estado en Equestria sola por casi dos milenios! ¡Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso!"

La alicornio se escondió un poco en sus alas, lamentando sus palabras. "Lo siento, Spike..." murmuró bajando la cabeza un poco. Yo no quería ser tan agresiva.

El gran dragón suspiró, puso una de sus largas garras bajo el mentón de la princesa para levantar suavemente la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos. "Las extrañas, ¿no es así...?".

"Todos los días..." respondió la alicornio manteniendo la cara levantada, secándose los ojos empañados. "Pero ese no es el punto, Spike".

"Eres la princesa de la amistad, Twilight, por supuesto que es el punto. Has visto a generaciones de amigos triunfar, sin poder mantenerlos nunca. Tus mentores te han sido arrancados por el destino. No se puede ir solo, Twilight".

"No estoy sola..." dijo la princesa con una media sonrisa sincera. "Es sólo que mis amigos cambian regularmente. Me acostumbre con el tiempo. Y te tengo a ti".

El dragón volvió su mirada soltando la barbilla de la alicornio. Con aire amargo y su voz grave, decidió romper las esperanzas de su amiga con sus palabras, porque era por su propio bien:

"No soy inmortal, Twilight. Ya no puedo acercarme a Ponyville a causa de la guerra que tuvo lugar en contra de mi pueblo. Mis colmillos ya no son tan afilados como antes, mis garras son menos afiladas, mis escamas están empañadas, mis llamas ya no tienen su resplandor de antaño. Empiezo a envejecer, Twilight. No sé cuándo llegará mi hora, tal vez en un año, tal vez en un siglo. Pero ella vendrá pronto, para ti, así como para mí".

"Ya lo sé, Spike. Y voy a extrañar mis conversaciones contigo. Pero tengo la idea de que algún día no estarás aquí. Simplemente no quiero hablar de ello".

La alicornio había bajado la cabeza, la voz un poco triste, pero firme. El dragón se culpó a sí mismo por tratar este tema, aunque fuera necesario. Twilight tuvo que mantener un recuerdo positivo de ese día. Pero fue la princesa la que cambió de tema.

"¡Te traje gemas raras!" lanzó, tratando de parecer juguetona y olvidarse de esta conversación.

Agarró las piedras preciosas de su bolso y se las enseñó al dragón. Los ojos de Spike relucieron frente a estas joyas con innumerables facetas brillantes.

"Debo confesar que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he probado algo tan hermoso" se regocija tendiendo la pata.

Twilight puso las gemas en su garra, Spike llevó las piedras delante de sus ojos para admirarlas mejor y saborearlas. El dragón se dio sólo un bocado de piedras, con una sonrisa que ilumina su rostro.

La alicornio sonrió a su vez, feliz de que su regalo le agradara.

"Francamente me arrepiento de no tener nada que darte por esto, Twilight ¡Estas piedras deben costarte una fortuna cada vez!".

"¿tu crees?" respondió ella, agitando la pezuña casualmente con una sonrisa. "Los joyeros están encantados de ofrecer estas piedras a la princesa. Los yacimientos del yermo son siempre tan productivos, las gemas todavía representan nuestra principal fuente de exportación. Cada vez más países se están enriqueciendo lo suficiente para permitirse este lujo, y los atributos mágicos de catálisis de zafiros y rubíes los hacen verdaderamente atractivos para los magos ".

"¿Twilight?" le interrumpió el dragón

"¿sí?"

"Ya no soy tu asesor económico, y lo sabes" dijo Spike con una sonrisa divertida.

Las mejillas de la princesa se tornaron color rosa, ella se alejó de su mirada, muy avergonzada.

El gran dragón se echó a reír.

"Siempre llevas a Equestria en el corazón cada vez que te veo" dijo con una sonrisa suavizada.

"Lo siento, creo que realmente necesito descansar" respondió la alicornio con una risa nerviosa, un poco avergonzada por lo que había dicho.

"Puedo estar de acuerdo. El mundo es más silencioso que antes, a pesar de todo lo que está sucediendo. La última gran amenaza se remonta hace mucho tiempo".

"Si... creo que pronto estaré de acuerdo... "

"Mientras tanto ¿me dices un poco más sobre el mundo exterior?" pregunto y se sentó más cómodamente.

* * *

En la inmensa ciudad de Ponyville, había un lugar que la mayoría de los habitantes de Equestria conocía al menos por su nombre: el parque de las cinco. Sin embargo, no hay ponis, excepto los que se ocupan de él y los guardias, lo habían visitado. No había ninguna imagen de este lugar, sin embargo, era inmenso.

Rodeado de grandes muros de piedra, en una colina al norte del centro de la ciudad, se podía ver por encima de las paredes una gran vegetación floreciente y bien cuidada, y sobre todo, dominando la zona en la cima de esta colina, un gran árbol con hojas largas.

Reservado solamente para la princesa, la única parte sabida al público era la que la puerta de la entrada permitió ver. Un largo camino, forrado de flores de todo tipo, y muchos incluso afirmaron que los animales pequeños a veces vagaban felizmente, aunque el parque en sí estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad. Incluso los pegasos no tenían derecho a sobrevolarlo.

A veces durante la semana, muy a menudo por la noche, se podía ver a la princesa entrar en este parque, sólo para salir después de varios largos minutos. Cada vez que alguien se atrevía a preguntarle qué iba a hacer, simplemente respondía que iba a visitar a sus viejas amiga.

Esas mismas amigas que ella hablaba con gusto, eran aquellas cuyas historias fueron descritas en las narraciones ecuestres muy antiguas. Era por lo que se había ganado su nombre en este parque, y algunas historias locas existían sobre él, narrando que el cuerpo de las amigas de la princesa descansaban allí, encerrados en cajas de cristal para nunca perder su lustre.

Eran sólo historias. Los cuerpos de las cinco amigas de la princesa descansaban abruptamente bajo grandes piedras talladas y varios metros bajo el suelo, ligeramente escarchadas a causa del tiempo, con inscripciones aún legibles gracias a las obras de restauración que a veces la princesa ordenaba hacer.

Por supuesto, la princesa tenía tumbas de otros ponis que ella apreciaba, en otras partes, a menudo en su ciudad natal. Pero las tumbas aquí mantuvieron un significado más poderoso en sus ojos.

Ella había construido este parque después de la extensión masiva de Ponyville que había ocurrido algunos siglos después de su coronación. Ella había tenido miedo, oyendo las máquinas y su ruido incesante, de nunca ser capaz de estar tranquila delante de sus amigas. Pero el momento clave de su decisión ha sido el deterioro de la cáscara del tanque, llevada un metro más lejos por un globo tirado de un potro torpe.

Por lo que había erigido las paredes, y prohibió el acceso a todos. De todos modos, nadie las conocía lo suficiente para reunirse en sus tumbas.

Era el último lugar en Equestria donde realmente podía descansar. Entrar en ese parque era para ella como atravesar un portal al pasado, donde todos sus problemas se iban. Donde no había preocupaciones al día siguiente, ningún riesgo de guerra o hambre, y donde ella no estaba tan sola.

Finalmente, fue también la última casa para su amigo más viejo hasta ahora. En medio de las cinco tumbas en un círculo, ahora había una piedra plana en el centro, marcada con la inscripción "Spike el dragón". Esta fue su última petición, descansando con ellas, descansando junto a los amigas de su niñez, junto a su primer y más puro amor.

La princesa había conseguido traer su cuerpo masivo, y enterrarla por sus propios medios en este parque. Ninguna ceremonia, nadie había sido advertido. El mero hecho de saber que Spike, el dragón que había sido declarado culpable de traición contra Equestria, descansa en el corazón de Ponyville habría suscitado un gran levantamiento en la población. Nadie tenía que saberlo.

En su corazón, Twilight siempre había sabido que Spike era inocente, y que había sido manipulado, pero nunca había tenido pruebas. El dragón tuvo que asumir el papel de culpable solo, como un desencadenante de la última gran guerra entre dragones y ponis. Además de tener que asistir, impotente, a la masacre de su pueblo, tuvo que huir de su ciudad para siempre, huyendo del odio de la única familia que permanecía.

La alicornio estaba mirando su tumba. Un ligero viento soplaba esta noche, el tiempo estaba despejado, y los rayos del sol caían lentamente detrás del horizonte mientras Twilight lo bajaba.

"Esta es tu última puesta de sol, Spike."

No lloraba. Ella había aprendido durante mucho tiempo a no llorar más. De hecho, fue cuando ella habló con sus amigas que tenía el menor deseo de llorar.

Ella levantó la cabeza hacia las otras lápidas.

"Espero que la bienvenida sea buena allí."

La alicornio tenía un dolor en el corazón.

"Estoy sola aquí, ahora... soy la última en tener recuerdos de ti... por el resto del tiempo del reino de Equestria, eres sólo una vieja historia ahora... "

La alicornio ya lo había hecho en la cueva del dragón. Ella no estaba triste de perder a un amigo. Ella estaba triste de perder a su último amigo, el único sobreviviente de ese tiempo, aparte de ella. Ahora ya no podría discutir esos viejos momentos, y tampoco tener un compañero para recordarle algo que ella habría olvidado con el tiempo. Ahora, si se olvidó de una historia, una aventura, la menos importante de sus amigas, esa pieza se perdería para siempre.

Para todos sus conciudadanos, todos sus súbditos, serían sólo una historia descrita en los libros, o por las palabras de la propia princesa.

Así, de pie en la luz moribunda del último rayo de sol, Twilight observó los pasos de sus amigos pasados. El tiempo que pasó con Spike parecía una eternidad, comparado con las vidas de sus otras amigas. Pero ahora ella estaba allí, hasta el final de la eternidad.

* * *

 **Bien queridos lectores, hemos llegado al "final", en cuanto salga el capitulo definitivo lo traducire y lo tendran, les agradezco a todos ustedes lectores por darme su apoyo en este proyecto, y tambien a ti lector que ve esto meses o años despues de terminado esto, por interesarte en esta historia, ojala y la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al traducirla, dejen en la cajita de reviews ahi abajito su comentario final, o si vieron algun error que yo no logre identificar, y corregirlo inmediatamente.**

 **Solo queda despedirse, ¡hasta pronto!**

 _ **Max208 (Traduccion propia)**_


	7. La violeta de las arenas

_La violeta de las arenas_

La alicornio miró hacia abajo. Sentada en la biblioteca de su castillo, vio a tres potros sentados frente a ella. Twilight tenía una sonrisa.

"¿Qué les trae aquí hoy, niños?"

"¿Es cierto que antes la luna estaba en una sola pieza?" preguntó un pequeño pegaso.

"Oh, sí" respondió la princesa, esperando ya la pregunta. "Antes, era una esfera enorme que se cernía en el cielo, y sólo aparecía en la noche, en lugar del sol."

"¿Qué pasó?" dijo el pequeño unicornio, curioso.

"Es una larga historia. ¿Están seguros de que tienen tiempo?"

"¡Sí!" respondieron los pequeños potros, alegrando el corazón de Twilight.

Twilight formó una sonrisa radiante, atrajo unos cojines para los potros y para sí misma con el fin de tener más comodidad. Cuando todo se llevó a cabo, la princesa comenzó:

"Bueno, en primer lugar, permítanme decirles acerca de las otras tres princesas de Equestria."

"¿Las otras tres?" dijeron los potros mirándose el uno al otro, nunca había oído hablar de una princesa aparte de Twilight.

"Fue en un tiempo muy antiguo" explicó con una sonrisa nostálgica. "yo era todavía joven en ese momento. En realidad, nací bajo el reinado de estas tres princesas. Un poco mayor que yo, estaba Cadance, era la princesa del amor. Dondequiera que ella pasaba, ella esparcía el amor en los corazones de los ponis, y les permitió expresar sus sentimientos. "

Un pequeño unicornio tenía estrellas en sus ojos mientras observaba a Twilight.

"¡Ella debe haber sido tan hermosa!"

"Asi era" amablemente respondió. "Tanto que se las arregló para seducir a mi hermano, Shining Armor, y casarse con el."

"¿Había un príncipe?" preguntó otra pegaso.

"Dos. Mi hermano, que se convirtió en príncipe después de casarse con Cadence, y Blue Blood que era el sobrino de las dos princesas de las que voy a hablar ahora. "

Los tres potros miraban fijamente a la princesa, escuchando atentamente y con gran interés, imaginando los personajes que ella les describía.

La más joven de los dos se llamaba Luna. La princesa de la noche, una gran alicornio con el pelaje azul oscuro y la melena de los colores de la noche. Ella tenía el pesado deber de mover la luna durante la noche, y de vigilar los sueños de los potros, de modo que no tuvieran una pesadilla. Su Cutie Mark era un cielo nocturno con una media luna.

"Así que ella estaba moviendo la luna ¿y también el sol princesa?" preguntó el terrestre.

"No, esta tarea era de la princesa mayor, la princesa Celestia, la hermana mayor de luna. Una alicornio grande, blanca como una nube y con melena salpicada de azul y lila, poseyendo, por supuesto, una cutie mark que representaba el sol. Ella fue la líder de Equestria, y fue ella, con la ayuda de luna, quien fundó Equestria.

"¿Luna y Celestia han creado Equestria?" dijo el unicornio con sorpresa.

"¿Estaba Celestia moviendo el sol?" pregunto la pegaso.

"Sí, y sí" respondió Twilight con una sonrisa. "Estas princesas gobernaron Equestria antes de que me convirtiera en una princesa. Cadance sólo unos años antes que yo, pero Celestia y Luna ya estaban allí hace mucho tiempo antes de mi nacimiento, por más de mil años ".

"Oooooh" dijeron los potros, impresionados por aprender tantas cosas.

"¿Y dónde están ahora?" preguntó el terrestre con la mirada un poco triste. "¿Se han ido?"

Twilight tuvo un pequeño pellizco en el corazón, sonriendo un poco.

"Si".

* * *

La yegua apenas abrió los ojos, no deslumbrada por el sol que reinaba sobre su cabeza, pero si cansados. Con gestos lentos y poco motivados, trató de volver a ponerse de pie, pero el océano de arena que la servía de cama era, como siempre, un calvario para levantarse. La arena se deslizó bajo sus pezuñas y una sensación desagradable vagaba por todo su flanco izquierdo, en el que había dormido.

Ignorando sus oscuras ojeras, fatiga y hambre, se estiró mucho, mirando el árido desierto delante de ella, con unas pocas dunas que destrozaban la monotonía del paisaje, pasaba por alto un sol en el cielo y una estrella fragmentada. Suspiró. De nuevo, ella caminaba.

Ni una nube en el horizonte. Y fue lo mejor. En este lugar hecho de arena, la más leve lluvia desencadenaba torrentes de arena gruesa, y la pobre yegua tenía que galopar en todas direcciones buscando un lugar donde no se hundiera a una muerte segura.

Dicho esto, tal vez la muerte hubiera sido mejor. Tal vez era más fácil que la gran nada que le rodeaba, y en la que avanzó, con sus pasos lentos.

* * *

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el pequeño unicornio.

"Una gran catástrofe" respondió Twilight, con los ojos cerrados y el tono severo. "Después de varios siglos de reinado, algo había sucedido. Un enemigo, más antiguo que la propia princesa Celestia, vino de un tiempo olvidado por todos, a reacondicionar la superficie. Su poder superó todo lo que yo había enfrentado antes, e incluso los elementos de la armonía, nuestros artefactos más poderosos, no tuvieron ningún efecto en este maestro de la magia. Pensamos que el fin de Equestria había llegado".

Los tres potros miraron al alicornio sin perder ni una palabra, su pequeño corazón estaba enloqueciendo por escuchar esa historia.

"Pero una cosa pude notar" continuó Twilight. "A pesar de toda su fuerza, este enemigo fue fácil de atraer. La magia había evolucionado en su ausencia, y alguna sutileza de los hechizos, a veces considerados menores, le eludió. Podríamos atraparlo con eso, pero no vencerlo. Para derrotarlo, había que utilizar una magia que habría dañado la esencia misma de Equestria, y causar un daño tan importante que uno no podría llamarlo una victoria. Sin embargo, la princesa Celestia tenía un plan".

La princesa recordaba ese día. En este instante, en un rincón aislado de Equestria, donde las cuatro princesas habían discutido su plan. Desde el momento en que Celestia lo había declarado. Una cara de tristeza permanecía en su rostro, compartida por Luna, aunque esta última parecía un poco más entristecida. Ese escalofrío de terror que había sacudido a Twilight, a pesar de que ignoraba el terrible alcance de este plan.

"Una trampa fue creada. Las tres princesas atrajeron al enemigo en esta trampa, y lo obligaron a luchar contra ellas en un terreno donde podían dejar que su magia funcionara libremente, sin el riesgo de daños colaterales".

"¿Dónde?"

Para darles la respuesta, Twilight levantó lentamente una pezuña hacia el cielo, apuntando hacia la estrella fragmentada. Era extraño que ella pudiera ver el cielo mientras aún estaba en su castillo, pero Twilight no le prestaba atención.

"La trampa llevó al enemigo a la luna. Pero pronto habría encontrado un camino de regreso, si las princesas no hubieran ido con él. Una vez allí, a solas con él, usaron su magia. Nadie sabe qué clase usaron, pero unos minutos después de la trampa fue un éxito, una enorme explosión mágica, mayor que cualquier cosa que habíamos visto hasta ahora detonó en la superficie de la luna. La luz era tan intensa que se decía que un segundo sol había florecido en el cielo, la ola mágica fue tan poderosa que todo el manto ecuestre fue perturbado durante varios días. Los volcanes crujieron, los encantos cayeron momentáneamente, e incluso los terrestres y los pegasos afirmaron haber sentido una extraña y poderosa perturbación en ellos. "

Twilight dio un descanso, tratando de no darle un aspecto oscuro a la situación por contar esta historia.

"Cuando la luz finalmente se disipó, la luna estaba en el mismo estado que en la actualidad: fragmentada, destrozada y desfigurada. No había rastro del enemigo, ni de las tres princesas. Todos los telescopios de Equestria fueron movilizados para buscar cualquier rastro de las princesas en la superficie de la luna, e incluso en su rostro oculto, pero nadie lo hizo. Los cuatro habían desaparecido, y la luna permaneció para siempre inmóvil en el cielo."

"Y sólo había una princesa en Equestria" concluye Twilight en su mente.

Ella tomó ese papel. Ella se había preparado para él, cuando Celestia había dicho sobre la posibilidad de que no volverían de esta batalla. Twilight había tenido que quedarse atrás, no porque pensaran que podían derrotar fácilmente al enemigo sin ella, si la hubieran llevado, lo habrían hecho para asegurar la victoria. No, si Twilight hubiera ido habrian dejado sola a Equestria. Después de tal crisis, los ponis no podían ser dejados a su suerte, corrían el riesgo de sembrar una vez más la discordia entre las razas.

Por lo menos eso es lo que Twilight había pensado, desde hace algún tiempo. Pero a medida que los años habían pasado, ella estaba continuamente repitiendo este momento, y otra conclusión había llegado a su mente. Una explicación, derivada del remordimiento y arrepentimiento que ella misma sintió cuando el plan fue llevado a cabo, y lo que había hecho antes. Ella se quedó atrás como un castigo.

"¿Por qué un castigo?" preguntó el pequeño pony terrestre sin siquiera decirlo todo.

La princesa tuvo un pequeño contratiempo cuando escuchó esta pregunta tan terrible. Lo que había hecho. O mejor dicho, lo que ella no había hecho.

"Antes de implementar este plan... hubo un intento de usar los elementos de la armonía. Como representante de la magia, era mi deber encontrar siempre una nueva generación para representar a los otros elementos. Y eso es lo que yo había hecho. Cuando el enemigo apareció, le traje los cinco ponis que eran responsables de ello. Comenzamos nuestro ataque y... "

La voz del alicornio se rompió, sin atreverse a continuar. La pequeña pegaso se acercó a ella, con la mirada penetrante y casi sádica, sin dejarla fuera de su vista.

"¿y?" preguntó sin ninguna pizca de curiosidad en su voz.

Los cascos de Crepúsculo temblaban.

"Fallé... El enemigo había penetrado en sus corazones y había logrado sembrar el miedo en el elemento de la lealtad. El equilibrio fue perturbado, y nuestro ataque fue sin efecto. El enemigo entonces respondió, matando a la bondad y la honestidad, causando el vuelo esporádico de la generosidad y la risa... Es mi culpa que todo esto fallara. No he sido lo suficientemente cautelosa en mi investigación para nuevos representantes, y este error ha costado sus vidas, y muchas otras... "

* * *

La yegua levantó la mirada de la tierra, sintiendo algo goteando en su mejilla. ¿Agua? Pero no llovía. Ella ya había notado este fenómeno, a veces, cuando caminaba, sin haber encontrado nunca una explicación. De vez en cuando, se acompañaba de un extraño sabor en la boca, y una sensación de cansancio en su torso.

Algunas veces aprovechó esta sensación para parar y pensar. Estaba haciéndose muchas preguntas. Ella siempre había preguntado, ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en la realidad.

Había sido algo extraño. De repente, parecía descubrir que, en su cabeza, podía calificar los objetos, ponerle nombres "palabras". Había tomado un momento para encontrar la palabra "palabra", y para entender su significado. Por supuesto, éste no era el primer término que ella había utilizado. No, lo primero que pudo nombrar fue la arena. Esta palabra había llegado a ella en vagando por el desierto. Esa palabra era buena, "arena".

Luego vinieron las palabras "duna", "roca", "cielo", "sol", "Luna", "ruido" y finalmente "viento", después de ver la arena cayendo sin contar la de una duna. Ahí fue cuando ella realmente se dio cuenta de que podía dar un nombre a las cosas. Y que estos nombres asocian ideas en su cabeza. Fue un descubrimiento, y la secuela había sido aún más fabulosa.

Después de la palabra "palabra", ella había recordado "pensar", incluso si hubiera tomado una eternidad para entender la diferencia entre los dos. Porque, de hecho, ella no entendía, si el propósito de estas palabras fuera para designar las cosas, ¿por qué habría muchas para la misma cosa? Y por otro lado, ¿por qué podría calificar cada duna como una "duna" cuando todas eran diferentes unas de otras? Todas estas preguntas a veces exigían una reflexión larga, que podría haber sido contada en la semana si el sol todavía se estuviera poniendo. Y por lo que ella podía recordar, era la única cosa que había hecho, excepto caminar.

Y una pregunta, más que ninguna otra, había permanecido sin respuesta: ¿por qué pensó ella, y por qué estas palabras? ¿Qué eran? Para ella, que sólo había conocido la soledad, que no podía ni siquiera tratar de entender que hay otros seres vivos en este mundo, que ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba vivir, el hecho de que todo esto fue inventado para comunicarse, literalmente, cayó bajo lo impensable. Ella no podía imaginar algo que ella no supiera.

Pero cada vez que ella descubre una nueva palabra, o respondía a una pregunta, tenía una sensación extraña, que ella apreció porque rompió la monotonía de su viaje, pero también la asustó. Con esta sensación a veces se acompaña de reacciones de su cuerpo. Algún tipo de convulsiones, con pequeños ruidos emitidos por su boca. Ella ni siquiera sabía lo que eran esos ruidos, ¡o cómo hacerlo voluntariamente! Ella había tratado de agitar los labios, pero no salió el sonido.

Después, la yegua aprendió, lentamente, qué idioma era. Ella había logrado nombrar las partes de su cuerpo, e incluso se había asignado la palabra "Pony" para referirse a sí misma por completo.

Ella había adquirido una conciencia de sí misma, sin saber realmente lo que significaba. Sus pensamientos vagaban sin destino, al igual que su cuerpo en el desierto. Incluso si ella encontrara el pensamiento, ella no veía ningún uso para él. De hecho, ni siquiera conocía su utilidad.

* * *

La princesa reabrió los ojos, mirando a los tres potros frente a ella, que parecían descomponerse rápidamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de su condición, continuaron mirándola sin pestañear, sondeando su ser con su mirada vacía.

"Entonces..." continuó el alicornio, que revivió otros malos recuerdos, más nuevos y sin embargo infinitamente lejanos. "Hubo un período de gran paz, donde Equestria se desarrolló, así como el resto del mundo. Muchas cosas pasaron, pero pocos grandes desastres... "

"¿Y?" insistió otro de los potros, como si sólo quisiera oír la secuela.

"Hasta el día... de la primera gran extinción."

La garganta de Twilight se hundió de nuevo. Oh no, no le gusta esa historia. Mucho menos que la anterior.

"El árbol de la armonía siempre había mantenido las raíces del mal en la cárcel. El mal del bosque de Everfree, que no podía ser destruido, sólo contenido. Un mal que buscaba erradicar todo el orden, todo el bien de este mundo. Llegó un día, después de cientos de milenios, donde el árbol se había desvanecido... Agotado por todos estos años, por el uso de sus frutos, los elementos de la armonía. Era una posibilidad que había estado contemplando durante mucho tiempo. Por lo menos me lo imaginaba…

Las zarzas del bosque se esparcieron más rápido de lo que los ponis podrían galopar. Los árboles fueron desarraigados para cazar a los supervivientes. Criaturas infames, olvidadas, salen de las arboledas en busca de comida fresca. Yo estaba preparada para todo menos eso.

Toda la tierra vieja de Equestria estaba cubierta en pocos días, y todos nuestros esfuerzos para detener el bosque sólo retrasaban algo que parecía ser inevitable. El problema comenzó a extenderse a los países vecinos, y pronto se extendió a todo el mundo ".

El alicornio marcó una pequeña pausa, su voz se iluminó un poco al reanudar:

"Pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. Aún hoy, no sé si fue un último intento del árbol salvarnos, si fue planeado desde el principio, o si fue sólo el fruto de la determinación de aquellos que lucharon contra el bosque, pero una semilla germinó en este caos. Un árbol nuevo nació, y los potros se desvelaron entonces para llevar los nuevos elementos, diferente de los viejos, pero similares a la vez. Valentía, sueño, esperanza, desinterés, felicidad y sabiduría.

Juntos, después de varias semanas de lucha feroz, empujaron el bosque detrás aún más lejos que como era originalmente, reduciendo el bosque a una plaza simple apenas de algunos kilómetros de ancho. El nuevo árbol de la armonía fue plantado en su centro, para contenerlo como su predecesor, y las piedras fueron restauradas a su lugar. Después de esta catástrofe, el mundo prefirió unirse para evitar repetir este tipo de desastre. Las antiguas fronteras se borraron gracias a los vínculos que se habían formado en la adversidad. Las culturas eran mixtas, y una paz duradera se había asentado por fin en todo el mundo."

"Pero fue de corta duración."

Twilight tuvo un gran golpe al corazón viendo la cara del potro al que acababa de responder. O mejor dicho, su falta de rostro. Él era sólo un esqueleto, al igual que los otros dos potros a su lado. Incluso si sus órbitas estaban vacías, Twilight podía sentir paradójicamente su mirada sádica.

"El mundo se hundió" continuó un esqueleto, logrando que Twilight se sintiera incómoda con su presencia. "La vida ha muerto. Por tu culpa. "

"¡No!"

La yegua tuvo un gran susto. Sus oídos se pusieron atentos, hecho por este uso repentino y brutal. El sonido todavía se oía en las dunas, débil, y finalmente desapareció por completo. Era la primera vez que oía tal sonido, aparte de los destellos que había visto a veces, e incluso más extraño, que había emanado de ella. Tan fuerte, mucho más que cualquier otro ruido que su cuerpo había emitido hasta ahora.

Ella intentó reproducirlo. Pero como siempre, su mecanismo para producir sonidos seguía siendo un misterio para ella. Pequeños chirridos a veces escapaban de su boca, pero nada comparable a lo que acababa de oír. Y al igual que los ruidos hechos por su vientre ocasionalmente, ella no sabía el significado de todo esto.

Luego, con la cabeza baja, la yegua continuó su viaje, dándose unas horas para pensar en lo que había sucedido. Después de un tiempo, algo atrajo su mirada. Una forma familiar surgió en el horizonte, causando que la viajera se detuviera, ya que una vez más descubrió que había regresado a este lugar. Lotte.

Lotte era alto. Más grande que cualquier cosa que la yegua conociera en este mundo. Una gran roca, que estaba a varios cientos de metros, formaba una meseta dentada en su parte superior, como si hubiera sido rota por una fuerza astronómica.

Pero el detalle que hizo que la yegua pensara que era Lotte, y no sólo una gran roca, era esta extraña formación. En el flanco izquierdo de Lotte, había grandes rocas que se excedían. Tomaron una forma que la yegua nunca había visto en otro lugar. Placas, colgando en el vacío, y una de ellas, la más grande, terminó en una media esfera rota.

Lotte era única por eso. Cada vez que la yegua veía esa gran formación rocosa, se daba cuenta de que era Lotte, no había otra gran formación rocosa en este mundo. Era la quinta vez que ella había visto a Lotte, y cada vez que ella intentaba comenzar de una dirección diferente sus pezuñas siempre la traían aquí de nuevo. A lugar lo llamó "la montaña que entierra a Lotte", o Lotte, para hacerlo más simple. Ella no tenía ni idea del significado de la palabra "montaña" o "entierra" por supuesto, pero ese nombre había llegado a élla al ver esa roca, sin ninguna razón.

Una vez, se subió a la cima de Lotte, para ver la extraña formación desde su parte superior. De cerca, parecía lo que la yegua había cruzado a veces en su camino: rocas casi lisas, a veces erigidas en un solo bloque, ancho, y otras veces delgada, a menudo vinculados a otras rocas de la misma clase, formando formas geométricas, cuadrados, cúpulas, todo por supuesto rotos, en gran parte incompletos. y otras piedras puestas en el suelo, de maneras anarquistas. Ella sabía cómo diferenciar las piedras con las hechas por alguien, y los que la hicieron.

Esto había sido una oportunidad para la yegua de aprender un montón de palabras. A veces llamaba a estas rocas "muros", "casas" o "ruinas".

Dicho esto, Lotte era muy diferente de las otras ruinas. Había una gran piedra hueca, que se eleva hasta el cielo. La yegua estuvo un día observando esta piedra, y encontró una manera de subir a su cima desde el interior.

Allí había tenido una vista impresionante de los alrededores. Nunca se había encontrado tan alto, al menos de lo que recordaba. La vasta extensión de arena, dunas y desiertos que habían sido encontrados bajo sus ojos, y el viento que había soplado en su melena en ese momento, la yegua lo recordaba de nuevo. Una vieja sensación había llegado a su torso, e incluso ahora, cuando ella lo pensó, la sensación la invadió.

Una vez más, se encontraba en las cercanías de Lotte. Había pasado un tiempo desde que ella la había visto. A pesar de que era difícil tener cierta noción del tiempo, literalmente porque la yegua nunca había pensado en este concepto, sabía que había caminado mucho antes de regresar a Lotte. Había conocido dos océanos, algunas formaciones rocosas, e incluso un poco de arena blanca a la que llamó "nieve".

Mientras la yegua buscaba encontrar una nueva dirección en la que ir, algo atrajo su mirada. Una formación grande de nubes negras había aparecido de la nada, a la izquierda de Lotte. Eso era extraño, por lo general las nubes de lluvia ocupa más tiempo para reagruparse así.

Las nubes se oscurecieron rápidamente, condensadas casi en un punto, mientras que pequeños destellos violetas eran visibles en su superficie, a pesar de su distancia de la yegua.

Esta última, intrigada por el fenómeno, levantó la cabeza para tratar de ver mejor lo que estaba sucediendo.

El viento cesó por una fracción de segundo. Luego hubo una aspiración violenta, pero breve, que la yegua sintió desde donde estaba. Una gran capa de arena se levantó, atraída por las nubes, antes de caer lentamente de nuevo en las dunas sólo unos momentos más tarde. El silencio vino de nuevo, y la yegua vio un gran destello violeta irrumpir en el cielo y cayó violentamente bajo la nube, a varios kilómetros de distancia. El shock fue tan violento que levantó arena en el aire, antes de que todo cayera hacia atrás, mientras la onda sonora se esparcía en el aire. La yegua vio llegar la ola, haciendo vibrar las dunas en su paso, antes de que llegara cubrió su pelaje y rechazó la ola con su espalda, sin tener ni idea de lo que era.

Por otro lado, vio que las nubes se habían disipado. Y este evento fue algo nuevo. Su curiosidad, su único motor, le dijo que fuera a ver que estaba regresando. Y ella fue allí.

Twilight estaba rodeada de grandes sombras. Los tres esqueletos de alicornios, gigantescos, la juzgaron con sus ojos vacíos. Aunque hecho de huesos, su silueta, y su voz, era terriblemente familiar a la princesa.

"¿Bueno Twilight?" preguntó el más grande. "¿Dónde está Equestria?"

Los cuatro estaban en medio de un campo de tierra desolado y ventoso, cubierto de escombros y cuerpo, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí poco antes. El cielo era oscuro, gris, al igual que el paisaje circundante.

Twilight no se atrevía a levantar los ojos. Sentada, ella mantuvo la cabeza baja, y sus pezuñas temblorosas.

"Antes de que piense algo, princesa Celestia…" respondió ella, con voz temblorosa.

Los esqueletos estaban sin ojos, pero Twilight sintió que su mirada había cambiado a una mucho más agresiva. Ella sabía que iba a ser castigada, y se lo merecía. Ella merecía la ira de su mentora, pero no fue lo que ella recibió.

"Me decepcionas, Twilight..." dijo Celestia con un tono terriblemente frío, mucho peor que si ella comenzaba a gritar.

"Te dimos esta nación" continuó el esqueleto de la Princesa Luna.

"Lo sé" balbuceó Twilight temblando, siempre con la cabeza baja.

"Confiamos en ti" dijo a su vez Cadance.

"Lo sé" respondió el alicornio de nuevo, al borde de las lágrimas.

"Pensé que sería mejor encontrar nuevos representantes para los elementos de la armonía" concluye Celestia, los tres esqueletos se levantan y rápidamente se alejan.

Twilight levantó la cabeza. Ella lloró silenciosamente, viendo a las tres siluetas alejarse, sin atreverse a moverse para seguirlas. En un estallido de desesperación, se echó a llorar, gritando:

"¿Qué he hecho mal!? ¿Dónde estaba yo equivocada?".

Se derrumbó sobre sí misma, busco refugio para su rostro bajo sus pezuñas, llorando. Los tres esqueletos se habían detenido, pero no dijeron nada.

Después de largos segundos, tal vez incluso varios minutos, Twilight finalmente levanta lentamente la cabeza, limpiando en vano las lágrimas que corrían en sus mejillas.

"El mundo estaba en paz desde la primera gran extinción... Toda la gente se unió... Habían sido las edades que no había habido peligro... Y sin embargo, seguí buscando representantes para los elementos de la armonía. Sí, estaba menos concentrada, sólo confié en la reacción de las piedras para designarlas. Pero pensé que el mundo nunca tendría que usar esta última arma... Pensé que la fuerza de los pueblos unidos sería suficiente para repeler cualquier peligro... "

Celestia giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia su antigua pupila, mirándola con su órbita vacía.

"Has perdido todo lo que te hemos dado... Ahí es donde tienes la idea equivocada.

Sin decir otra palabra, los tres esqueletos se fueron, lentamente, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad, dejando a la alicornio solo, en desesperación, sólo lamentándose.

"Es injusto... me abandonaste... "

La luz se reinstala lentamente alrededor del alicornio mientras se derrumbaba completamente sollozando. Se oyó un lento ruido de pezuñas, y una yegua grande, con pelaje blanco y la larga melena multicolor, entró en la luz.

Con infinita dulzura, pasó su ala bajo la barbilla de su pupila y lentamente le levantó la cabeza, mirándola con ojos compasivos.

"No te dejes engañar, Twilight" dijo Celestia con ternura y compasión. "Yo nunca diría esas cosas. Esas ideas negras han sido implantadas en tu mente por el enemigo y los años, no las escuches".

Twilight miró a su mentora, con ojos brillosos y la mandíbula temblorosa.

"P-pero tienen razón..." sollozaba "Fallé... Si hubieras estado en mi lugar, no habrías fallado... Yo era una tonta, elegí cosas malas".

"Estabas sola, Twilight" respondió sabiamente Celestia. "Por nuestra culpa. Durante mi reinado, sólo tuve una prueba en la que estaba sola, donde yo era la última esperanza de Equestria. Durante tu reinado, has estado en esta situación docenas de veces. Siempre estuviste en tiempos en los que eras la primera y última muralla de Equestria. Y lo lograste, cada vez, excepto una. Si alguien te culpará por este fracaso, seguramente no sería un viejo alicornio que siempre tuvo a su hermana y a su discípula para triunfar donde ella falló. "

La gran yegua hizo una dulce sonrisa a su pupilo para tratar de tranquilizarla, y este último secó sus lágrimas y le dio una débil sonrisa, olfateando otra vez.

"¿Usted realmente piensa tan...?" sin embargo Celestia silenció a Twilight.

"Yo soy el fruto de tu espíritu, Twilight. Un recuerdo. Lo importante no es que yo lo piense, sino que lo pienses, y que seas sincera contigo mismo. "

Crepúsculo bajó la cabeza un poco, antes de que Celestia agregara, un poco más tranquila.

"También me halaga que siga siendo la pony que tu mente llama para consolarte, a pesar de todo este tiempo."

"Entiendo..." dijo Twilight, que lentamente reanudaba su relato. "Fallé, pero hice lo que pude, y durante mucho tiempo".

"Y es hora de que tomes un merecido descanso..." continuó su mentora.

Twilight levantó la cabeza hacia ella, un poco perpleja.

"¿Quieres decir... morir..?"

"El mundo está muerto, Twilight" dijo Celestia, una vez más llena de sabiduría. "El mal consumió cada pieza de la vida en este mundo, y murió de hambre después de destruir todo. Esto es lo que el enemigo quería cuando plantó la semilla del Everfree. Un mundo libre del bien y del mal, para siempre sin vida. Mi hermana y yo hemos sacrificado tu vida haciéndola eterna, para que miles de millones de personas puedan experimentar un pasaje feliz en este mundo. Tú has cumplido maravillosamente ese papel, gracias a ti todos esos ponis, e incluso incontables criaturas, han sido capaces de vivir felizmente. Equestria ya no existe, al igual que su papel para protegerlo. Yo no te obligo a nada, no esta vez por lo menos, pero creo que podrías disfrutar de un descanso ahora".

Twilight recordó, desde la segunda y última gran extinción. Sólo unos pocos siglos después de la primera, mientras que el mundo todavía se estaba recuperando. El último representante de valentía había oído los cuentos de los héroes de la primera gran extinción, y quería convertirse en uno también. Él quería derribar el árbol para soltar el Everfree de nuevo, y salvar al mundo a su vez. Twilight le había dicho que era una tontería y no debía hacer eso, sin embargo, la valentía logró convencer al elemento del sueño de ayudarlo, y juntos, un día, estaban destruyendo el árbol de la armonía.

El Everfree fue liberado, y murieron sólo unos segundos más tarde. Twilight se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estaba sucediendo y el mundo se hundió en el caos, abrumado por la fuerza del bosque fortalecido por su primer fracaso.

Twilight quería luchar, pero estaba indefensa, y esta vez, ninguna nueva semilla vino a germinar. La princesa todavía se las arregló para escapar volando más alto que las zarzas, más alto que donde los pegasos podían volar, más alto que donde los ponys todavía podían respirar, pero dando la vuelta, ella vio sólo un mundo devastado, cubierto de zarzas, donde el aullido de las criaturas desesperadas hizo eco durante unos días.

Ella trató de guardar algunos recursos, llevándolos con ella en un edificio mágico. Pero no había ni comida ni agua por encima de las nubes, y la magia de Twilight se estaba desvaneciendo a medida que las criaturas del everfree consumían las fuentes de magia del mundo. Sólo los alicornios podían sobrevivir, su cuerpo sólo necesitaba muy poco magia natural para seguir existiendo. Ella vio, uno tras otro, como los últimos seres de este mundo morían de hambre, sed, o se suicidaban y se mataban unos a otros. Fue testigo de esta carnicería, indefensa.

Fue sólo después de unos meses que finalmente pudo bajar a la tierra. El mal estaba muerto, con el resto del mundo, y no quedaba nada, excepto la fina arena, el polvo, y una alicornio, sola.

"Entiendo tu opinión" termina diciendo Twilight después de pensar en ello. "Pero... me niego a creer que la vida se detendrá aquí... Quiero seguir esperando que la vida vuelva. Y quiero estar allí para ayudarla, y guiarla si me acepta... "

"Twilight..." dijo una Celestia un poco entristecida. "Mira el mundo que te rodea. Podría tomar decenas de miles de años, ver más. ¿De verdad vas a pasar todo este tiempo sola, sin nadie? Te vas a volver loca Twilight... "

"Ya he vivido unos pocos milenios, puedo permitirme vivir de nuevo si me permite salvar un nuevo mundo".

"pero T-"

"Estoy sola, princesa" interrumpió Twilight un poco brusco mirándola directamente a los ojos. "Usted lo dijo. Sólo eres una imagen. Sólo somos yo y algunas ruinas. Ni un esqueleto, ni una tumba, pueden atestiguar el hecho de que había un mundo antes del océano de arena. Que había vida. Soy la última testigo de este mundo. Si muero, todos morirán conmigo. Si la vida surge después, y yo no estoy allí para enseñarles por qué el mundo es arena, o por qué la luna es así, ellos nunca sabrán que usted existió antes de ellos. He estado observando el mundo, y aunque no puedo recordar la mayoría de las caras que he conocido, recuerdo nuestras tradiciones, los grandes eventos, nuestros errores. Si muero, el mundo morirá por segunda vez, el enemigo habrá ganado, y yo no habría servido nada. He permitido que muchas personas vivan una vida feliz, sí. Pero para mí, mi misión no ha terminado. Yo soy el recuerdo de este mundo ahora desaparecido".

Celestia permaneció en silencio por un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos e inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia adelante como un signo de aprobación.

"Entiendo tu elección Twilight. Sin embargo, acabas de decirlo, ya has empezado a olvidar las caras que has conocido. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de olvidar Equestria?".

"He puesto un hechizo en mi memoria hace mucho tiempo, para no olvidar algunos detalles importantes y... algunas personas que conocí hace mucho tiempo. Si mi cerebro quiere hundirse en el olvido o la locura, yo lo dejaría. Pero si la magia de mi destino se mantiene, y si un día me encuentro con otra forma de vida, el hechizo traerá de vuelta estos recuerdos. Y mi razón, espero. El hechizo tiene algunos efectos secundarios, como reminiscencias incontroladas durante los sueños, pero se olvidan al despertar, y vale la pena ".

La alicornio intentó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero salió con cierta tristeza. Sin embargo, su mentora aprobó una vez más en silencio, reconociendo las motivaciones de su antigua estudiante. Después de todo, ¿quién era ella para juzgarla, aparte de un mero recuerdo? Al final de una breve reflexión, ella tenía una leve sonrisa, ambas orgullosas de ella y empezó a caminar. Luego continuó:

"En ese caso, princesa de las arenas, me quedaré a tu lado en este viaje, siempre y cuando me dejes."

"Mientras mi memoria desee, usted estará conmigo" respondió Twilight con una sonrisa débil, divertida por ese comentario.

Ella fue unida en su risa por Celestia, ambas continuaron un poco mientras que la luz alrededor de ellas desaparecía.

Tomó tiempo para la yegua encontrar el lugar donde el relámpago había caído. Pero eventualmente se las arregló para volver a sus pasos y poner la pezuña en él. Y para decir la verdad, era bastante obvio, no había muchos cráteres en la zona. Un círculo perfecto alrededor de la zona de impacto de unos veinte metros de radio.

Apenas vio el epicentro, sintió que algo era diferente. O mejor dicho, algo vivía ahí. Algo que nunca había imaginado. Ella ya había encontrado que las cosas, además de ser diferentes en forma y tocándose entre sí, tenían una característica adicional, la visual, un color. Y había encontrado que la arena era amarilla, el cielo y el mar azul, y ella misma se había encontrado violeta, y aquí es donde no entendía. ¿Como era el violeta, azul pero más... amarillo? La yegua no estaba segura. Era diferente. Definitivamente no es azul, ni nada de lo que sabía.

Cuando se acercó a este pequeño agujero de color desconocido, también notó que varias piedras, grises, fueron colocadas en un semicírculo sobre este. La cosa asombrosa era que todas tenían la misma forma, rectangular en la base, y el vértice redondeado.

Piedras, que había visto sí, pero repetidas y tan bien arregladas, no, excepto en las ruinas. ¿Entonces eran ruinas?

La yegua se detuvo en el borde del pequeño círculo, bajando los ojos. Delante de sus pezuñas, había pequeñas cosas, largas, delgadas, puntiagudas en el aire, y le dieron al suelo este color. Se entremezclaron, se superpusieron, pero todas empezaron a partir de lo que había debajo. La yegua se inclinó hacia adelante para echar un vistazo más de cerca. Había otro color, más cerca de la arena, pero más profundo, y menos brillante. Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a la yegua y le hizo retroceder un poco por la sorpresa. No, era otra cosa.

Su hocico comenzó a temblar, y sus fosas nasales de repente se llenaron de aire fresco, y con un olor que era no igual a nada. Nunca había conocido tales estímulos. Era dulce, lejos del aroma y el calor de la arena, fresco, a diferencia de las ruinas polvorientas, y muy diferente del tumulto del océano. Bien, esa era la palabra.

La yegua pasó de sorpresa a curiosidad, y tenía suficiente. Tenía que aprender para poder sentir más. Acercándose, ella aspiró voluntariamente el aire esta vez, justo por encima de estas pequeñas hebras de algo, además de un color extraño, saboreando el nuevo aroma. Fue lo mejor que había conocido hasta ahora, que era increíble ya que nunca había pensado en hacer un ranking antes. Pero éste venció a todos los demás, sin vacilar.

Después de tomar ventaja de esta fragancia, era necesario pasar a la siguiente etapa. Febrilmente levantando la pezuña, se acercó suavemente a la última de las pequeñas cosas. Ella esperaba que cortara y perforara, ya que las hebras parecían afiladas, pero para su gran alivio, no lo era. El tallo era flexible, y esas extrañas hebras lentamente se apilaron bajo su pezuña. Eran esponjosos, no como las rocas, y no se hundió, como la arena. Era fresco sin ser frío, y se deslizó sobre su pezuña sin aferrarse a ella. Qué gran sensación.

Luego se le ocurrió la idea de cerrar los ojos. Permaneció inmóvil, inhalando lentamente el aire mientras una ligera brisa corría en el cráter y por su melena. Un escalofrío viajó por todo su cuerpo, volviendo a su espina dorsal. Para su sorpresa, otras sensaciones se añadieron a este momento. Un viento más fuerte sacudió su pelaje y por un breve momento le pareció un paisaje diferente. Un paisaje colorido, interminable, hecho de pequeñas colinas, cosas extrañas salieron del suelo y a veces crecieron a lo largo de varios metros, otros permanecieron más modestos y se contentaron con estallar en el suelo en una paleta de colores diferentes y desconocidos para la yegua.

En ella, algo se calmó. No era el cansancio que tenía delante del infinito océano, ni la satisfacción de haber evitado un tsunami de arena durante un aguacero, o el pellizco al corazón que tenía por las ruinas, y mucho menos ese típico vacío desértico. No, por primera vez, estaba serena y tranquila. No había pensamientos tumultuosos, o preguntas, mientras que su mente trató en vano de ponerla en la vida real.

* * *

"¿Por qué enviarlos al futuro?"

La yegua tomó un momento para reflexionar, para contestar lo que esta entidad estaba preguntando.

"Porque no quería dejar que los devoraran las fuerzas malignas de la gran extinción... eran importantes, y como sólo puedo enviar objetos inanimados y formas de vida simples en el futuro, salvé lo más preciado que tenía. Fui egoísta, sobre todo cuando el mundo estaba en crisis pero... tenía que hacerlo. Me parece que deben aparecer dentro de cien mil años, si no los invoco antes.

"Entiendo, tus amigos eran importantes para ti."

"¿Ellos eran mis amigos...?" lentamente dijo la yegua, dándose cuenta de algo.

Lentamente volteó la cabeza hacia la extraña forma blanca, agitándose como la niebla, y hablando con una voz distorsionada.

"¿Quiénes eran ellos...?" preguntó la yegua, de repente parecía desesperada.

La nube blanca suspiró, por desgracia.

"Princesa… princesa... "

Ella estaba tratando de decir su nombre, pero no salió nada.

"¡Yo lo olvidé!" continuó la yegua, mientras el pánico se apoderó de ella.

"Lo sé" respondió la silueta, que la seguía por todas partes. "Ya lo dijiste hace varias horas."

"Lo siento..."

Por alguna razón ella no lo sabía, pero esta silueta era importante para ella. Y ella acababa de olvidar el nombre. Pero había algo más grave, y las lágrimas lentamente se acercaron a sus ojos.

"Yo-yo olvidé su nombre... olvidé por qué los salvé... quienes eran... y... "

La yegua paró, para después reaccionar horrorizada.

"¿Quién soy yo...?"

La nube suspiró una vez más, respondiendo tristemente:

"No lo sé."

* * *

La yegua abrió lentamente sus ojos, regresando a su paisaje desértico y de desolación. Pero afortunadamente para su mirada, también estaban esas seis piedras. Cinco fueron colocadas en un arco simulando un círculo, y la sexta estaba en su centro.

Con un paso lento, siempre disfrutando cada paso de sus pezuñas en la superficie verde, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ella acababa de recordar el nombre de este color, ella se acercó a las piedras, llegando a estar delante de la que está en el centro.

Tanto la cosa verde le parecía común, ya que sentía que estas piedras eran especiales. Y mirándolas bien, vio peculiaridades extrañas. Había agujeros en las piedras. Poco profundos, pero la yegua no había visto ninguno como esos hoyos, a diferencia de los que había visto en las ruinas, eran regulares y con un patrón. Ella no entendía muy bien lo que estaba viendo, pero había cierta particularidad en las curvas de estos huecos. Y todos tenían la misma profundidad, estaban dispuestos de la misma manera en las piedras, y los patrones se repitieron, uno habría pensado que había algún tipo de organización en estos hoyos, pero la yegua ignoró el significado de la palabra "organización".

Mientras observaba las piedras y pensaba, algo estaba sucediendo en ella. Algo que ella no notó durante varios segundos, hasta cuando sintió un poco de agua cayendo sobre sus pezuñas. Bajando la mirada, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Su respiración se había acelerado, y el agua continuó fluyendo de sus ojos.

Con un malentendido total y una sensación de malestar que lentamente la invadió, levantó los ojos de nuevo a las piedras. Ellas fueron las que causaron esta sensación, pero ¿por qué? ella no sabía nada al respecto. Ella había...

Olvidado, ya no recuerda nada de lo que había conocido. Pero ella no lo sabía. La razón del llanto. Simplemente, olvidada. Este conocimiento se perdió para siempre, ella no recordaría, a pesar de todas las lágrimas que su cuerpo estaba vertiendo actualmente. Sollozos la sacudieron en vano, y parecía incluso que su olvido los fortaleció.

"Los olvidé..."

La incomprensión de la yegua se convirtió en una pérdida total de todas las nociones que tenía hasta ahora. Esta cosa que acababa de pensar en su cabeza, no era ella, era como un eco, un ruido distante y sin esperanza.

La yegua se derrumbó en lágrimas delante de las piedras.

 _Desesperada_

 _Pérdida_

 _Sola_

 _ **Hasta el final de los tiempos…**_

 **FIN**

Traducción hecha por max208

Muchas gracias por leer

* * *

 **Pues este fue el capitulo final mis queridos lectores, espero lo hayan disfrutado, no se si se hayan decepcionado, pero pues esto fue el final definitivo.**

 **Pero antes de irme solo les preguntare algo, el autor original tiene más historias ¿quieren que las traduzca? les prometo que no me llevará todo el próximo año jeje**

 **Y una disculpa por la tardanza.**

 **Hasta pronto amigos :3**

P.D. Si hay algún error ortográfico o gramático arriba por favor diganme para poder corregirlo


End file.
